No one is what they seem
by Water Angel
Summary: After Destiny, all they gang are upset, but that's nothing when they get kidnapped by the FBI. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: No one is what they seem

Title:No one is what they seem

Author:Water Angel

E-mail:water_angel_amy@yahoo.com

Category: A/I M/M M/L K/T

Spoilers: After Destiny

Rating: PG13-R

Summery:After Destiny is summer holidays.Alex, Maria and Liz go away, and when they come back they are different, especially Maria.Then to make things worse the FBI kidnaps them.

**Part 1**

Maria, Liz and Alex were at the airport waiting for Liz's parents to come and pick them up after their holiday to LA.

Liz looks at her watch and then looked down the road for her parents."God where are they?They're over 15 minutes late."

Maria laughs, "Calm down Liz, they probably got the time wrong, they'll be here soon."

Liz sighs,"Yeah your right.I'm just really tired that's all.That flight too a lot out of me."

Alex hugs Liz."Don't worry, you'll get home soon and get some rest."He looks over at Maria and laughs,"But then again it is your own fault for staying out partying until we had to leave to catch our plane."

Liz grimaces, "Don't remind me, that just added to make me more tired."She looks over at Maria, "I don't know how you can sit there looking all cheery, you did a lot more partying than either of us did and you haven't been tired at all.Now, why is that?"

Maria laughs, "That chica, is because I am used to partying all night, where as you are not."

Alex laughs and looks at Liz to see her expression but she is looking at the street at the car that is approaching them.An Alex squints to see the car and sees that it is a jeep and not just any jeep, Max and Isabelle's jeep with Max and Michael in the car.

Liz has also realized whose car it is and her face goes deadly white.Maria sees this and looks to see what has upset her.When she sees what it is she gets a look on her face.But the look on her face isn't like the one on Liz's instead hers is a look of anger.

Michael and Max pull up to the others and get out of the jeep.

Max looks at Liz and smiles, he looks happy to see her again, but in his you can see the sadness there.

Liz quickly looks away from Max choosing to look at Michael instead."How come you guys can to pick us up?Where are my parents?"

Max looks hurt as she said this.

Maria also has something to say,"Yeah why are you here?I thought that the wonderful Tess wouldn't let you within 20 miles of us."

Michael looks at Maria with an angry expression on his face."You know Maria Mr. Parker asked us to do this because him and Mrs. Parker were busy and I thought that you would be happy to see us.But no all you are is ungrateful."

Maria looks shocked at first but then she gets angry,"Ungrateful!You're calling me ungrateful.After all we have done for you guys that's what you have to say!"Maria's voice was getting louder with every word and people were beginning to look at them."You listen to me Mr. we can't be together because it could be dangerous.I don't need you anymore and I don't think that I'll even need you again in my life.So you can take you hospitality and shove it because I am sick of your shit!!"Maria's last words were almost a shriek.With that said she walked off to find a taxi.

Michael looked angry but sad as well at Maria's words and watched her walk off to find a cab.

Alex and Liz watched Maria walk away with looked of shock on their faces.Alex turned to Max and said, "Sorry about that I don't know what's wrong with her.We'll actually I do but I didn't think that she would act that way."

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with her but I think that I should follow her to see if she is okay."Liz said sounding worried about her best friend.

Alex looked at Liz and knew that one of the reasons that she wanted to follow Maria was that she didn't want to get in a car with Max Evan's and have bad memories re-surface. 

Max looked disappointed and tried to get Liz to change her mind."Are you sure Liz, Alex could go after Maria and you could come in the car with us."

Liz looked at Max and then looked quickly away again."No I think I should go.Something is going on with her and I want to find out what it is."

Max looked sad but let Liz go hopping that he could find out how Liz was going through Alex.

Alex looked after Liz as she walked away then turned around and looked at Max and Michael, "Well are we ready to go?"

Max and Michael stopped staring at the direction that Liz and Maria had gone in and looked at Alex.

"Yeah lets get going."Max said getting Alex's bags and putting them into the jeep.

*********

(On the other side of the road)

"Yes sir, the two girls just walked off and the boys are getting in the jeep.Which ones do you want me to follow?"A man in a suit is talking into the phone.

A deep voice on the other line says, "Follow the girls but don't do anything just yet.We'll get them when they are all together."

"Yes sir," The man says and hangs up the phone.


	2. No one is what they seen

Part 2

**Part 2**

Liz ran after Maria as she made her way though the crowd to a cab.

"Maria! Maria wait up!"

Maria stopped and waited for Liz.

"Maria what's wrong?Why did you snap like that?"

Maria looked at Liz and said, "I don't know, something in me just snapped.I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment…."Her voice trails off as she looks behind Liz.Her face goes deadly white and she looks like she is about to faint.

*******

A bit behind them is a man in a suit.A man who is watching them.

*******

Liz sees Maria's face and looks to see what Maria is looking at but sees nothing there.When she looks back she sees that Maria has re-gained her composure.

"Maria, are you okay?"

Maria snaps her attention back to Liz, "Yeah I'm fine.Come on let's get out of here."

The girls walk away to get into a cab.As Maria gets in she looks behind her and sees that the man is still watching her.

*******

(The Evans's jeep) 

"So Alex did you have a good time?"Max asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I did.But nowhere near as much fun as Maria and Liz did."

Max looks at Alex and asks, "Why do you say that?" 

"Well the girls spent almost every night out.Except Liz, Maria would go out every night and not come home until the sun would come up.I don't know how she did it.She wasn't even tired throughout the whole trip."

Michael looked at Alex and asked without trying to sound like he cared, "Do you know what she was doing all that time?"

Alex shrugged,"No, Liz and I thought that she was clubbing, because when Liz went with her that is what they did."

Michael looked at Alex with disbelief, "She one of your best friends and you didn't know where she was?What kind of a friend is that?What if she got herself into trouble?"Michael was angry that Alex and Liz could let Maria go off without anyone with her and not knowing where she was going.

Alex looked Michael in the eyes, "No we didn't know, but she would have been fine.Maria knows how to take care of herself.Besides she knows what she was getting herself into.

"Why do you say that?"Max asked.

"Well the people that Maria went out with.She already knew them.And they would protect her if she needed protecting."Alex responded.

"What about Liz did she have fun?"Max tried to sound as if he didn't care but when Alex looked into his eyes, he could she that Max really did care.

"Yeah she did.We went everywhere."

"So what's Maria's problem?"Michael asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, she's was acting really weird after we went to this club.I think that it is just some girl thing.She's never acted this way before."

"Well I think that she should watch what she says, I mean we did Mr Parker a favour and she blows our heads off for picking you guys up.She has some serious issues."Michael said.

Alex got mad, "Well how would you feel Michael if your ex-girlfriend came to pick you up after a holiday of trying to forget the one person you love who has dumped you for the person she treats like a brother?"

Michael doesn't say anything for a while.Then says, "I don't know."

The rest of the trip to Alex's is spent in silence.

*******

(At the Crashdown)

Liz walks into the restaurant with Maria after they dropped her stuff at her house.

"Honey!"Mrs Parker says coming out of the back room.She embraces her daughter like she is never going to let her go again.

"Hi mom," Liz says pulling away, "How are you?"

"I'm fine honey.How are you?You look so good, and so do you Maria."

"Thanks Mrs Parker.But do you know where my mother is?I really need to talk to her."

Mrs Parker looks at Maria,"Yes, your mother went to Phoenix with the Sheriff for a week or so.She left on Monday so she should be back before next Wednesday."

Maria looked sad and she felt sad too until she realised that this is something that her mother would do.Go off and leave her daughter who she had not seen for two months.

Liz noticed Maria's expression, "Maria do you want to stay here with us until your mom gets back?" 

Maria smiled at Liz but the smile didn't reach her eyes."No don't worry I'll be fine by myself.It's not like it's the first time that she has left me alone before.Besides school starts in a few days, so I'll be busy."

The crashdown door opens and Isabelle and Tess walk in.They look at Maria and Liz then go over and sit down.

Mrs Parker notices them and says, "Look your friends are here.I'll let you go catch up."With that done she walks off with Liz's things.

Maria looks at Isabelle and Tess then looks over at Liz, "Do we really have to go over there? We could just pretend that we didn't see them and leave."

"No Maria, they know we saw them.Besides I don't want to go over there either, but if we avoid then that will get them thinking that we're afraid of them."Liz said.

Liz starts to walk over to them and Maria sighs and follows her.

"Hi Isabelle, Tess.How are you?"Liz asks sounding really cheery.

Liz and Maria sit down.

Isabelle looks at her and smiles, "Good how was your trip?"

"It was good.We did heaps."Liz replied.

The whole time Tess is just staring at Maria, who is staring back.Liz trying to break off the looks asks Tess, "How are you Tess? Did you enjoy you vacation?"

Tess looks away from Maria who smiles."Yeah I had fun."

"What did you do?"Maria asked sounding triumphant.

"Nothing much Isabelle, Max, Michael and I just hung out."

She made hung out seem like a dirty word.Maria looked at her scornfully."Really?What do you do when you hang out?"

"Well we have a lot more fun than you ever would."

Maria who was looking at her nails looked up.When Tess looked into her eyes she pulled back.

"Really Tess that's nice."Maria said looking smug.

Isabelle saw Tess back away from Maria."What's wrong Tess?"

Tess looked at Isabelle,"Nothing Iz, just saw something scary."

If Tess looked scared then she looked terrified now.She was staring at Maria in horror.When Isabelle looked at Maria to see what was wrong she too looked a bit scared.Maria's eyes were a glowing amber.

"Maria!What's wrong with your eyes?"Isabelle asked.

Maria closed her eyes and breathed deeply.When she opened them again they were back to her usual green color.She looked at Isabelle, "What's wrong?Did something happen?"

Isabelle looked at Maria with disbelief, "How can you ask that?Your eyes just went amber.It was really scary."

"Yeah you almost look demonic."Tess put in.

Maria smiled, "Well sorry I can't really tell you what happened because that has never happen before.So I'm sorry if I scared you."

Maria stood up, "Well I better get going I have a ton of stuff to do."With that she walked off.

The girls looked after her as she walked away.Isabelle looked at Liz, "Liz what happened?Why did Maria's eyes go like that?"

Liz was still staring at the door."I don't know Isabelle.She has been acting really weird lately.I don't know what's happening with her.Well I better go to I have to unpack.See you later."

Tess looked at Isabelle."I know what I saw Isabelle.Maria's eyes looked demonic and I've never seen eyes like that."

"I think that we should talk with Max and Michael, maybe Alex said something to them."Isabelle said.Her and Tess got up and walked out of the crashdown.


	3. No one is what they seen

Part 3

**Part 3**

Liz was in her room deciding what to wear.It was the first day of school and she was happy to be going back and getting back to work.

"Don't kid yourself Parker, the real reason you want to get to school is to see Max Evans.But I have to forget about him.He has his destiny to follow and I have mine.I just wish that mine involved him."

"What was that honey?"Mrs Parker asked from the doorway.

"Nothing mom, just talking to myself."

"Okay, well Maria is downstairs so you better hurry up."

"Okay thanks."Liz said and hurried to get dressed.

When she came out of her room she was shock to see what was there.

Maria was sitting on the lounge wearing tight black leather pants and a white tube top with a leather jacket.Her hair had grown past her shoulders during the holidays and she was wearing it out.She looked like a biker.

"Wow, Maria what's with the outfit?"Liz asked.

Maria looked at Liz, "Nothing just thought that I would try something different.I mean it's not anyone should care what I'm wearing."

"Yeah well you look nice.Come on we better get out of here."

With that Maria and Liz went off to school.

*******

(At school)

Michael was leaning against Max's locker while Max was getting his book out.

"You know Michael I think that this is one of the few times that you have come to school when it started."Max said.

Michael just looked at him.Then his face had a look of shock as he looked behind Max.

Max turned to see what it was and almost dropped his books.

Maria was walking though the school doors and she was getting more than just a glance from the other guys around.

Max turned to see Michael's expression and saw that he looked both angry and sad.

Maria saw Michael looking at her and ignored him and starting talking to Chris one of the jocks.

"Maria you're looking good.How are you?"Chris asked.

"I'm great.Well gotta go! See ya."

As Maria passed Michael she gave him a dirty look and kept walking.

Michael looked at her back as she walked away and didn't see Liz come up behind him.

Max looked at Liz with longing in his eyes."So Liz, how are you?"

"I'm fine Max.How are you?"

Michael breaks into their conversation and asks Liz,"Liz there is something wrong with Maria?"

Liz stops looking at Max, "I don't know what's Michael I told you this yesterday.She just told me that she wanted a change."

"Well maybe she could 'change' into better clothes."Michael said.

Liz gave him a dirty look, "why should you care?What she does is no longer your concern."She turns to walk away, "Bye Max."She walks away.

Max turned to Michael and says, "What is your problem?I was trying to talk to Liz and you ruined it."

Michael looks at Max and says, "Why are you trying?Nasedo said that we should just stay as far away from them as possible."

"Well Michael I don't always do what Nasedo tells me to."Max walks off to class because the bell has rung.

*******

(In History)

Michael, Max, Liz, Isabelle, Tess, Alex, Kyle and Maria are all in the same history class and as much as Maria doesn't like it, there in nothing she can do about it. 

"Okay class, I know that you may not like me and you know that I don't like some of you.So if we all behave civilly towards eachother we will get though the semester."The teacher said."Today's lesson we are going to be talking about immortality…."

As the teacher's voice droned on Maria tuned out and thought about her holiday. I don't know what's happening to me.But whatever it is I don't know if it is that bad.I mean I really like it I wonder if I should tell Liz that I'm a….

"Miss DeLuca!Are you listening to me?"The teacher asked sharply.

"Sorry no, I got distracted."Maria responded.

"Well since you find my lesson uninteresting perhaps you could answer my question, how would you define immortality?Good or Bad."

Maria thought for a moment, "Well I think that it is a little bit if both.I mean, you live forever and you would get to see everything and not worry about getting sick or dying.But it world be bad because you would see people dying around you and know that there is nothing that you can do for them.If you couldn't make people like you then you would see all the people you love die around you."

The teacher looked pleased at her answer."Thankyou Miss DeLuca.You almost sound like you speak from personal experience."

Maria smirked, "Yeah I'm really 947 years old.I look good for my age don't I?"

The class laughed and someone said,"Yeah you look 'really' good."More people laughed and a lot agreed.

The bell rung to signify the end of class.Maria got up and walked out with most of the male's eyes on her.

At the end of the day Isabelle and Tess had told Max and Michael about what happened with Maria at the Crashdown the other day.

"See I told you there was something weird going on with her."Michael said.

"Yeah well we better find out what it is.I think that we should get together this afternoon and talk about it.Does anyone know where we can go?"Max asked.

Tess answered, "We could go to the football field, there'll be no one there."

"Alright, Isabelle can you get everyone there?"Max asked.

"Yeah, they'll be there."

********

(At the football field)

When Michael got there he could see that everyone had already arrived including one person that didn't belong there.

"What is he doing here?"Michael asked pointing at Kyle.

Alex answered, "Because he is apart of this now."

Michael was too tired to ask and just wanted to get to asking Maria the questions."Whatever I don't care.We're here for answers and I want them now."

"Jeez Michael, ever heard of being subtle?"Isabelle asked 

"Look let's just get to the point.The reason we're here is to ask Maria some questions."

Maria had started to take off her jacket as Max said this and she stopped.Ask me questions?Why what have I done?"She asked removing her jacket.

But no one answered her because they were all looking at her stomach.

"God Maria what is that?"Isabelle asked pointing.

Maria looked down at her stomach then back at Isabelle."Well Isabelle, most people would call it a tattoo.What would you call it?"

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!"Isabelle exclaimed. 

It was true Maria had a tattoo below and a little bit to the left of her belly button.

"What is it?"Tess asked.

"It's a leopard."Maria responded.

Just then Tess dropped to the ground.

"Tess!" Isabelle cried.

Behind Tess was a man in a suit."Don't worry she is just taking a little nap like you will be." 

With that more men came running with dart guns and shot them.Maria was the last to be shot so she heard the man say into a phone, "We got the sir we'll bring them to you soon."

That was the last thing Maria heard before she blacked out.


	4. No one is what they seen

Part 4

**Part 4**

This first thing Maria realised as she woke up was that she was cold and the second thing she noticed was that she couldn't move.She moved her head to see what was holding her down and saw that she was in a glass room.Her hands were tied down with leather bonds.

Maria tilted her head back and saw that there were other rooms like hers around her.But what she saw there disturbed her.All of her friends were in those rooms, as well as Tess, because Maria wasn't going to call her a friend.

Everyone else was awake and Liz was the first to notice Maria awake."Maria are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so.I have a headache that would kill a large group of dogs, but other than that I'm okay.Does anyone know where we are?"

"No, we all woke up after we had been put here.It figures though that all the trouble would start again when you guys came back."Tess said.

Liz got angry."Look Tess, don't blame this on us.We don't even know who has us or why they want us."

Alex was also getting mad, "God, Tess you know that the world doesn't revolve around you.Maybe whoever has us doesn't even want you."

"Oh and is there a reason that they would want you?"Tess asked scornfully.

Throughout the fighting everyone else had been quiet.

"Look guys can we all just calm down and wait until someone can give us some answers."Max the even calm on said.

"Well I hate to break into the calmness that you have produced Max but could you answer me one question?"Maria asked.

"If I can."

"Why am I the only one tied down?"Maria asked in a worried voice.

"Well Mr Evans will not be able to answer that but I can."A man in a doctor's coat walked into tho room that Maria was in.

They all turned and looked at the man who walked up to Maria.

"Hello Miss DeLuca and all of you.I'm Dr Matherson.Miss DeLuca to answer you're the reason that you are tied down is because we are going to perform some tests on you."

Some other men in lab coat walked into the room with different kinds of equipment that you find at the hospital.

"What kind of tests?"Maria asked eying all the equipment.

"Well nothing like we performed on Mr Evans…" the doctor started.

"So you are from the FBI!!"Tess exclaimed.

Matherson turned to Tess."Yes Miss Harding I am from the FBI.Now back to answering Maria's question.We are going to see how healthy you are, take a look inside you.That kind of thing, but the most important thing is to see if you are fertile."

The doctor's last words caused at stir amongst the teenagers.

"You can't do that to her!She's only a teenager."Liz cried.

"Do you lay a finger on her!"Michael snarled.

But it was Maria's reaction that was the worst.She was pulling on her bonds trying to break them.She wasn't getting very far but the other men were holding her down.

"You can't do this to me!This is illegal!I'll sue!I swear to God!"Maria cried.

The doctor smiled down at Maria like she was an upset child."Miss DeLuca calm down or we will give you something to calm you down.Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Nothing bad!How can you say that?You're going inside my body and you're telling me that it's nothing bad!"

"Miss DeLuca!" the doctor said sharply, "calm down.We don't want to have to sedate you, but we will if necessary."

But Maria wouldn't calm down.She was pulling so hard on her bonds that one of them snapped.When one of the technicians went to grab her she punched him.It was a fairly good puch drawing blood.She snapped the other bond and sat up but two other people pushed her back down and she felt a needle go into her arm.Before she blacked out se heard the doctor say, "How did she do that?"

********

When Maria came to she was in a different room on a bed.Liz was looking at her worriedly."Maria you're awake.How are you feeling?"Liz's voice was a bit shaky and she looked like she had been though hell.

"Okay.Liz what's going on?"Maria asked feeling groggy.

"I don't know.No one will tell us anything.But they did the same thing to us as they did to you."

"Oh god Liz.Are you okay?"Maria asked not worrying about herself anymore but concerned for Liz because she seemed to know what happened to her.

"Yeah I'm okay.I don't know about Isabelle though.She put up a fight too and she was given a sedative and she hasn't woken up yet."

"How long was I out for?"Maria asked.

"About 2 hours.Whatever they gave you was strong."This answer didn't come from Liz though.It came from Michael.

Maria looked around her to see that everyone else was in a room like hers.The boys were one side and the girls were on the other.

"What did they give me?"Maria asked.

"How are we supposed to know?You're the one that got us into this situation in the first place."Tess snapped.

"How the hell did I get you here?What did I do to contribute to this?Did I call the FBI and tell them to come and get us?No!So stop thing about yourself for once Tess because I'm not in the mood to listen to you."Maria yelled.

"Look yelling at eachother isn't going to get us out of here okay.We have to find out what these people want with us."Max said.

"Yeah and why they would want Alex, Maria, Liz and I."Kyle said."I mean there's nothing special about us.So why are we here?"

"Didn't you here them?They were testing us to see if we were fertile so use your imagination from there to find out the answer."Michael said sarcastically.

"Oh, well that isn't going to work because there is no way that I am sleeping with anyone of you."Maria said.

"We may not have much choice in the matter."Isabelle said.

They all turned to Isabelle who was sitting up in her bed.

"Are you okay Izzy?"Alex asked.

"Yeah.I'm okay.Have we found out anymore about what's going on yet?"

"No but maybe if we yell loud enough we will get some answers."Maria suggested.

"There will be not need for that.I can answer most of your questions."A man walked though a door into the corridor that separated the boys from the girls.

They all turned to the voice and Liz and Maria gasped.The man looked at Maria."Hello Maria."

"Hello dad."Maria responded.


	5. No One Is What They seem

Part 5

**Part 5**

Everyone gasped and turned to Maria.Maria just stared at the man she just call 'dad'.

"What are you doing here dad?"Maria asked.

Mr DeLuca smiled at Maria."Maria I'm shocked.No how are you? How are you feeling?Well to answer your question, I'm running this operation.I brought you and your friends here for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?"Michael asked scornfully

"Well Mr Guerin I thought that the question was already answered by the doctor."

"No it wasn't, so why don't you enlighten us."Isabelle said.

"I will Miss Evans.We are going to breed you with humans and bring them up the way we want to."

"What!!"Liz screamed.

Maria just laughed.She kept laughing and it made everyone go quiet that she could laugh at a time like this.

Maria looked over at her father."You know that it so typical.It like something you see in the movies.Scientist's breed new race and they get out of control and end up almost destroying the whole world.It's so typical.I thought that you of all people could come up with something better than this." 

Mr DeLuca looked at Maria."And I thought that my daughter would be able to sense that these people weren't people at all but were aliens."

Maria looked at her father, "Oh I knew they weren't human from the first time I saw them.And I was only six.If I was that good at that age imagine how good I am at this age."

Isabelle was confused, "Wait a minute good at what?"

Mr DeLuca looked over at Isabelle."Well Miss Evans my daughter isn't what you think she is.She is not human."

"What!!"Everyone screamed.

"What do you mean she is not human?"Michael asked.

"It means exactly what I said.My daughter isn't human.But I'll leave you to discuss this situation. I will be back in a hour to see how it went."With that he left the room.

Everyone turned to Maria who was sitting in her bed looking in the direction that her father had just gone.

"Maria I want some answers now!"Michael yelled.

Maria's gaze snapped to Michael's then she looked at Liz.

"You should tell them Maria."Liz said softly.

Now everyone's gaze turned to Liz."Wait a minute you know that Maria wasn't human."Max asked.

Liz looked at Max."Yes I knew and so does Alex and Kyle.Maria explain to them please."

Maria looked at everyone and started her story.

"Well you all wanted to know so I'll tell you.I'm human.Just not like other humans."

"What is that supposed to mean?"Tess snapped

"Well Tess maybe if you listened Maria could get to the point."Kyle snapped back.

Tess looked at Kyle hurt.She thought that she had him wrapped around her finger.

Maria smiled, "Thankyou Kyle.Well as I was saying I'm not like other humans.My genetics have a bit of a twist.Anyway when I was younger I discovered that I wasn't like other people.I found out that I could hypnotise people with my voice and later I found that I could do other things."

"What kind of other things?"Isabelle asked quietly.

"I'll get to that in a minute.When I discovered that I could hypnotise I decided to keep it to myself because I didn't see anyone else that could do what I did and I was afraid to tell anyone.And as you tell from my father I can sense people for what they really are.My father left not long after I discovered my gift.I think he found out about it and was scared because if I could sense people then I could tell what he really was."

"What was he?"Max asked.

"An FBI agent."

"Wait a minute.Where do Alex, Liz and Kyle come into this?"Tess asked.

"I'm getting to that now.Anyway as I got older my gift got stronger.When Liz, Alex, Kyle and I went away two summers ago we got in a situation where I had to use my gift.Well and that's how they found out."

"That's it?"Tess asked in disbelief.

Maria looked at Tess."No that's not it.But that is all I'm going to tell you at this time."

"So what are your other powers?"Max asked.

"Well I can't really hypnotise people anymore.I can do a few suggestions but they usually wear off before they can do what I tell them.But my main power is that I can control the weather."

"Whoa!You can do that.Nasedo told me that it take a lot of power to do something that strong."

Maria smiled, "Well I for me it is the easiest one."

Michael looked at Maria, "Wait a minute you knew about us before the other did yet you did nothing when you found out.When we told you about us you didn't tell us that you had some kind of power as well.Why didn't you tell us?"

Maria looked at him."Because I knew that I wasn't like you and you were looking for people that were like you.I never had to use my powers around you so I saw no reason to tell you."

"So do you know what you are?"

"She's a witch."The answer came from the doorway not from Maria.

Everyone turned to look and saw a very good-looking guy standing there.He looks about 18 with ash blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello Mark."Maria said.

Mark smiled at Maria, "Hi baby, it seems that you left out an important part of your story.What happened when you and the others went away?Well I'll fill you in."

"Don't Mark.I'll tell them."Maria said.

"No you won't because you're too scared to.Don't worry I'll break it to them gently.Well the part that Maria left out was very important.She didn't tell you that when she went away she met me.She liked me and that was good because I liked her.Anyway to the good part, the thing that got her to reveal her powers to her friends.We all went to a party and Maria and I left her friends with some of my friends.Anyway one thing lead to another and Maria and I didn't come back to the party for a little while.I'm sure that you can use your imagination to find out what happened."

"No way!Maria would never do that."Isabelle cried.

"Don't look so shocked Isabelle.It happened.The Maria I knew was different to the Maria you know.Well when we came back down a fight had broken out and that isn't good because the people that were at this party weren't human.They were like Maria and me.Maria saw her friend in danger and used her power.She struck a lot of people with lightning, even killing a few.She got her friend out of there and left.That was the last I saw of her because I myself was enjoying the fight and didn't see Maria leave.And that ladies and gentlemen is the story of Maria DeLuca."

No one said anything for a while.Then Liz burst out, "You had no right to do that Mark.It was Maria's story to tell and if she didn't want to tell anyone everything then she didn't have to.You are so heartless."

Michael sat do on his bed shell-shocked.He could believe that Maria would do something like that.

Maria looked over at Michael and saw that he had his head in his hands."Michael please look at me."When he didn't Maria banged on the glass."Michael please!"Michael looked up and Maria saw that he had the biggest look of sadness on his face.

"How could you not tell us about this?"He asked in a broken voice.

"Because it was the past Michael it has nothing to do with my future."Maria said looking at him.

Mark's face turned red and he said in a dangerous voice, "Of course it has something to do with your future.Because you see Maria you belong to me, and you have belonged to me for all time.And I'm not or am I ever going to let you go." 


	6. No one is what hey seem

Part 6

**Part 6**

Maria was not the only one shocked at the words Mark just said.But the one that was most affected by the words was Michael.His pounded his fists on the glass and snarled at Mark.

"She doesn't belong to you and she will never belong to!She belongs to me!"

Mark walked up to Michael's room and smiled mockingly at him."She belongs to you?Really?Then why did you walk away from her?If you did that then that means that she doesn't belong to you anymore."

"If she belongs to you Mark, then why is she in here with us instead of being out there with you?"Alex asked.

"Well you see Alex as you know Maria is very stubborn, and we thought that if she doesn't join us then we will test her to see how strong her powers are."

"You can't do that to me!"Maria cried.

"But we can sweetheart.And we will if necessary."Mark said.

"Wait I have another question.If she belongs to you and you want her to join your side then why did you test her to see if she was fertile?"Isabelle asked.

Mark smiled."Well one of the reasons was to make her think that she was here for the same reasons that you are.The second reason was because I did was to see if she was fertile.Not so she could breed with an alien, but because she will have my child."

"What!!"Michael roared.

Maria laughed."What makes you think that I want to have sex with you again Mark?And even more what makes you think that I want to have your baby?"

Mark smiled at Maria."Because you do Maria.You might not admit it to yourself now but you will in time.Besides you have belonged to me since time began.You see like your friends you also have a destiny and your destiny is to be with me."

"You think that I don't know that?I knew that from the minute I saw you.And at first I was happy because I liked you, but then I saw how you got when we were in that fight.You loved it; the look in your eyes was scary.I saw you kill people in cold blood and I can't be with someone who is like that.That's why I left."

"You can't be with me because I kill.What about Michael he's no angel.He killed Pierce."

"Michael didn't kill in cold blood!He was saving people.You weren't!You like killing and I can't be with you because of that."Maria cried.

Mark stood there looking at Maria then cried out, "Open the door to Maria DeLuca's room!"

"What are you doing!"Liz cried."Mark don't hurt her."

Mark walk into Maria's room and over to where Maria was standing.Maria didn't back down.She stood where she was and waited for Mark to come to her.When Mark was am arm length away Maria threw a punch.

Just as it was about to connect with Mark's face Mark caught Maria's fist and pulled her to him.She ended up sprawled up against his chest.Maria tried to pull away but Mark kept her in his arms and started to walk out of the room.

Maria struggled to get away and heard all of her friend yelling at Mark, telling him to let her go or there would be trouble.But the voice that was the loudest was Michael's.He was shouting so loud that he drowned out the others voices.

"Let her go you jackass!She doesn't want to go to you.Can't you see that?" he yelled.

Mark turned and walked to Michael's room still holding Maria.He smiled at Michael and said, "How do you know that Maria doesn't want me?This could just be an act.Anyway if she doesn't want me now she will later because she has wanted me before, so why shouldn't she want me now."With that he walked out of the room in the direction that he had come.

*******

When Mark and Maria were out of sight Liz collapsed on her bed.She was emotionally exhausted after what had just happened.She looked around her at the others and saw that they were in the same positions that she was in.Except for Michael who was staring at the direction that Maria had left in.The look on his face was heartbreaking.He looked over at Liz as if her knew she had been looking at him.

"What will he do to her Liz?"He asked.

Liz shrugged."I don't know.He might try and make her give into him, but I'm not sure.He might want to play with her for a little while."

Max looked at Liz, "What to you mean by 'play with her'?"

Liz looked at Kyle and Alex.They took the hint and took over for her.Kyle was the first to explain."Mark is a very strong telepath.He is so strong that he can get into anyone's head and read their thoughts."

"Except for Maria's," Alex said."For some reason Maria is one of the only people who he can't read.You see they may be destined to be together, but he can control Maria."

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"We don't know."Kyle said.

"Actually we do.Well at least I do.Maria found out a way to block him and he knows this.He can't break through the block."

"Why do I hear a 'but' in this?"Max asked.

"It takes a tremendous amount of energy for Maria to keep that block up.She can keep it up all the time but it drains her of strength.Makes her very weak.So weak that she can almost die."

"How do you know this Liz?"Michael asked quietly.

Liz looked at him."I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me!"He shouted.

Liz flinched but told him."When Maria, Alex and I were on holidays we went to a lot of clubs.Well one night when Alex was too tired to go Maria and I still went.When we got to the club Maria got a weird feeling and said that we should leave.We have always trusted Maria's instincts so we started to leave.But before we could someone stopped us."

"Mark."Michael said.

"Yeah, Maria knew it was him as soon as we walked into the club.She tried to get away, but Mark has this way with people that makes you want to listen to him.It also helped that he had a few of his friends around.And the people Marks hangs around with are bad.Because not only are they like him some are different."

"Different how?"Tess asked.

"Oh, they belong to something much bigger than the FBI, something much more scary."Liz said.

"What is that?"Max asked.

"The night."Kyle said.

Liz looked at Kyle."Yeah."

"Wait a minute, how can they belong to the night?"Michael asked impatiently.

"It means that they belong to the night."Alex said."Everything they do, they do better at night.Because that is the way they were born to function.They're not human.They're witches, vampires and shapeshifters.And not shapeshifters like Nasedo.They shapeshift into animals, and they can be very dangerous animals."

"Can we just get back to the story?"Michael demanded.

"Yeah, anyway when we tried to leave and they wouldn't let us Maria got angry and when Maria gets angry it is not good, because she uses her powers.But she didn't have enough time to use them because with Maria you can tell when she is about to use her powers."

"How can you tell?"Tess asked.

"Well Tess you already know the answer to that one.Her eyes change color.They glow amber."

"Why is that?"Isabelle asked.

"When Maria was born she was meant to work for the evil side.But her whole life she has fought that.Fought the dark that is in her.When she uses her powers that fuels the dark in her.If she uses her powers too much, she won't be able to control what is inside her."

"So she would become evil."Kyle said."And not just any evil.She was born to bring the end of the world."

"What!"Came the aliens' response.

"She was born to bring on the end of the world.But because she fighter her destiny that won't happen because it is supposed to happen by a certain time and Maria think that she can fight it long enough so that the time will pass and she won't destroy the world."Alex said.

"God.It's like a bad horror movie."Max said softly.

"Yeah. It is."Kyle said.

"What happened in the club Liz."Michael said angry with everyone for getting distracted.

"When Maria tried to use her powers that knocked her out.They took us to the back room and tried to get Maria to join them.But Maria was stronger than they thought and we got away.But not before Mark did something to Maria.He planted a thought that she would want him."

"But I thought you said he couldn't get into her head."Max said.

"He can't usually but I think Maria's guard was down, she wasn't used to blocking him from such a short distance and he got in.She had a hard time fighting the suggestion but when the compulsion was gone we got out of there.But there is one thing that I don't know."

"What is that?"Alex asked.

"Before Maria had fought off the compulsion she was alone with Mark for a while.And she won't tell me what happened in that time."

"So she could have done anything with him."Michael said softly.

"Or nothing.Maria has a very strong will.It's hard for anyone to break that will.But she was angry with Michael, so who knows what she did with Mark."Liz said.

Michael sat down on his bed thinking about what Liz had just told him.He was about to ask her something else when he heard terrible screaming coming from another room.

The scream was Maria's.


	7. No one is what they seem

Part 7

**Part 7**

Michael's along with everyone else's snapped up when he heard Maria's scream.He jumped up from his bed and pounded on the glass encasing him in his room.

"God what are they doing to her?"Isabelle asked in horror.

Liz looked at Alex and Kyle with a look of horror on her face.

"He's torturing her."Michael said softly.

Alex turned to Michael, "How can you tell?"

"I can feel her pain."Michael choked out.

Liz was silent in her head she was hoping that Maria could block out what Mark was doing to her and resist what he was going to try and do to her.

********

Maria was strapped onto a table.Mark was standing over her with a smile on his face.

"Maria baby, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Go to hell," Maria bit out.

Mark laughed, "I don't think that will be happening any time soon.Look Maria all we want you to do is help us, to join us.You know your destiny, why do you fight it?"

"Because I can fight it.I'm not going to become like you.I'm not going to destroy the world and I'm not going to hurt my friends."

Mark was furious, "Do you think I like what I do?I'm doing this because I think that it is the right thing to do.We all have our destiny Maria.It is set before we are born and it is there for a reason.We have to follow it, if we didn't have to follow it then we would never have a destiny in the first place."

"You're wrong Mark.We don't have to follow our destiny.I'm not going to follow it.I have been fighting it for most of my life.Do you know how hard it is hiding what you really are from your friends and the one person you love?"

Mark had begun to soften but as soon as Maria said those last words he went into a rage."The one person you love!I have told you Maria that you are mine and you will never belong to anyone else except for me!And you know that.You know that you want me otherwise what happened in that club would never had happened."He said the last bit mockingly. 

"Do you think that just because I had sex with you that means that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you?"Maria laughed, "I don't think so."

Mark walked over to Maria and slapped her.Maria's face was turned at bit so she didn't feel as much of the slap as she would have had her face not been turned.

"Don't you ever speak like that!You know what you did wasn't just for thrills you feel something for me and you can't deny it!"

Maria looked at Mark, "You know, you're right Mark I did feel something for you when I slept with you at the club.I was even beginning to like you again.But you destroyed that when you brought my friends and I hear."

"Maria I had to do this.When you left that club I thought I was never going to see you again!I had to protect what is mine!"

Maria had had enough of Mark, "When are you going to get it into your thick head Mark!I don't belong to you anymore!You destroyed what we had that night.I can't be with someone like you.I wouldn't be able to handle all of the killing that you do."

Mark walked over to Maria, grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes."You're wrong Maria, you can handle it."Mark words were suddenly in her head, _You belong to me Maria and you do want me and I'm going to prove it to you. _

_ _

Maria screamed because the words in her head brought excruciating pain into her skull.She without thinking communicated with Mark in the same way, _Get out of my head!You can't do this to me.Even you know that you cannot force me to do something that I don't want to do._

_ _

"But you're wrong there Maria," Mark switched back to verbal communication, "I can do whatever I want to do to you."

"No you can't!My father won't let you!"She shouted.

"I'm afraid that is not correct Maria, I will allow Mark to do anything to you because I feel that it is right for you two to be together." Maria's father said from the doorway.

Maria turned her head to look at him."How can you say that after what he has done to me.I never thought that you would do this to me.When you came to see me when I was fourteen I thought you were the nicest man, now I see that I was wrong."

Mr DeLuca looked hurt at what Maria said.

"Don't worry Brian, I will not allow Maria to speak to my father-in-law that way."

Maria looked at the men shocked, "What do you mean father-in-law.If I'm correct we have to be married for you to call him that.And last time I checked, I was still single."

Mark smiled down at her and stroked her forehead."Yes that is true.But you know that amongst our people once the father gives the consent his daughter belongs to the man that he has chosen."

Maria looked at her father with fear in her eyes."Please don't do this dad.I will do anything, just please don't do this thing."

Brian looked at his daughter."I'm sorry darling but I'm doing what I feel is right."

Mark's face turned to a look of triumph."So you give me your permission?"

"Yes my daughter is now you're responsibility.You are to see that she is properly cared for and well loved and give her children that will make her happy and give me some grandchildren to dote on.But if anything bad happens to her, there will be hell to pay."

Mark smiled and started undoing the straps on Maria's arms."Don't worry Brian, she will be happy with me."He picked Maria up and started out of the room with her.

"What are you doing?"Maria asked struggling.

Mark laughed."We are going to start on those grandchildren that your father wants."

"No!"


	8. No one is what they seem

Part 8

**Part 8**

"No Mark!Please don't do this to me!"Maria cried.

Mark looked at Maria who he was holding in his arms."What's wrong baby?There's nothing to be afraid about.It's not like it's the first time we've done this."

"But if we do this I won't be willing.You'll be raping me!Is that what you want?To rape me?" 

Mark stopped where he was and looked at Maria.His face had a look of rage in it."Why is it Maria that when we are alone this doesn't bother you, but when there are other people around you start to protest."

"That was before Mark.Before I knew what you were really like.I can't be with you anymore because of that.How many more times do you want me to say it?"

If possible Mark got even angrier."Fine, if you won't co-operate with me, then I'll put back in with your friends and you can go through the same things that they are going to go through.There maybe some worse ones for you as well."

Maria's mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't."She sounded shocked.

Mark smiled cruelly, "Wouldn't I?"

*******

"Maria, you're back!"Liz cried as Maria was taken into her room and dropped onto her bed by Mark.

Mark spoke to Maria very softly so that the others wouldn't hear him; "I'll give you three days Maria.The testing starts tomorrow, and after those three days you'll be ready to submit to me.If not, well then the testing will just continue, only the tests that will be happening on you will not be happening to your friends."With that said, Mark left the room.

Everyone jumped up and started asking Maria a ton of questions."Are you okay?""What did he do to you?"And "I'm going to kill him!"Maria didn't even know which question came from whom.

Maria held her hands in the air, "Alright everyone!I can't answer four hundred questions at once, so please on at a time."

Liz was the first who got in with a question, "What did he do to you Maria?"She asked worriedly.

"Before I answer that question, I want to know if everyone is okay?"When she got 'yes' all round she continued on, "Okay, I'm guessing that a lot of you want to know that answer to that question so I answer it as quickly as I can.I'm fine.He didn't do anything to me, which isn't to say that he didn't try, I just resisted.You would have been proud of me Liz."Maria said.

"What did he try to do to you Maria?"Alex asked softly.

"Oh, you know?The usual."Maria was starting to sound a little bit hysterical.

"Answer the question Maria."Kyle said sound scared of what the answer was going to be.

"Well first off, he got into my head and caused some major pain there.And then my father walked in and to my surprise he decided that it was time I got married and he got to choose who it was.Can anyone guess who that person was?"

"Mark."Michael said in a deadly voice.He started to bang on the glass."If he lay one finger on you Maria, I'm going to tear him apart piece by piece."

"Don't worry, we never got to have the wedding night."

"How come?"Isabelle asked.

"Well I told him that I wouldn't be willing and how it would be rape.Then he told me that if I didn't submit to him I would be going through the same tests that you guys are going to go through and even if I didn't submit to him after the tests I would be going through worse things."

"Tests!Did he say what kind of tests."Tess asked hysterically."Why would they want to test us?We are just normal teenage kids."

"Give it up Tess.They know who you are."Liz said disgusted that Tess could act that way.

"Why should I?I'm going to be tested on in some horrible way, and it is all because of you!"Tess screamed.

Liz jumped up from her bed, her face a mask of fury."You are not the only person here Tess!So stop being so goddamn selfish!Otherwise I'm going to find some way out of here and I'm going to do something worse to you than they could ever do!So just shut up!"

Everyone was shocked at the way that Liz was acting, especially Max.He didn't know that Liz had it in her.

Tess looked at Max for back up but he was staring at Liz.She was very angry with that, "Max!How can you not defend me!You know what it is like in here.Do you really want that to happen to me, your bride."

She was trying to make him feel guilty, but it wasn't working."Yes I do know what it is like in here Tess and I agree with Liz, you are not the only person in here.We're all in here.This is going to happen to all of us.Not just to you.Stop thinking about yourself for once."

Tess stared at Max with a look of shock on her face.She thought that after this summer she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You were obviously wrong about that Tess.Maria said.

Tess gasped and looked at Maria, "What did you just say?"

"I said that you were wrong."

"How did you know what I said.I wasn't talking out loud."

"I know," Maria said calmly."You were thinking really loud."

The other aliens gasped too."You can hear other peoples thoughts?"Isabelle asked in wonder.

Maria looked at all of their faces and saw that she had thoroughly shocked them, the looks on their faces brought a small smile to Maria's face.

_"Do you think I should tell them?"The thought was sent to Liz, Alex and Kyle._

_"I don't think so, something might happen and Mark might find out how strong you really are."The voice belonged to Alex._

Alex, Maria, Liz and Kyle were all able to speak telepathically towards eachother because one-day Maria's powers went wild and linked them mentally.

_"Okay I won't."Maria's mental voice responded back._

Maria looked at the aliens; "No I can't read peoples minds all the time.It's just that Tess was thinking really loud."

"So if someone's voice was loud enough in their head, you can pick up the thought?"Max said.

Maria nodded.

"Okay, what is it like?"Max asked.

Maria laughed."God Max, you sound like a scientist.And to answer your question I don't know what it feels like.It's just like there is someone talking out loud, except it is in my head."

Before Max could ask any more questions the door swung open to reveal the doctor.He smiled at everyone.His face remained the same except for when his gaze went to Maria.He looked a little shocked that she would be there, then just as quickly the shock was gone.

"You better get some rest kids.The testing starts tomorrow.And Miss DeLuca I have been told that you still have three days to decide."With that the doctor left.


	9. No one is what they seem

Part 9

**Part 9**

Maria was awake when the lights to everyone's rooms came on.She blinked at the sudden brightness in the room.

"Oh, turn off the lights."Came a mumbled groan from one of the guys, Maria couldn't tell who.

"Now, now Mr Guerin that's not the way to face a new day."The doctor said cheerfully.

"You might want to get up today, but I have no desire to do so."Michael grumbled.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it."Maria said coming into the room.He turned and looked at Maria, "You still have a chance to get out of this you know.All you have to do is submit to me."

Maria looked him in the eye and said scornfully, "I'll submit to you when hell freezes over."

Mark laughed, "Well I guess hell is going to be freezing over pretty soon.Because I can guarantee that after these three days you'll be jumping into my arms."

"Not if I can help it."Michael growled.

Mark smiled at Michael mockingly."Not if you can help it?Michael look where you are and look where I am.Who do you think has the advantage here?Oh and don't try to use your powers.Like they did with Max when he was caught before, we have drugged you, making it impossible to use your powers."He turned back to Maria, "Remember Maria I'm giving you three days.You can always come to me before hand if you wish."He turned to doctor Matherson; "You may begin the testing.Start with Michael Guerin first.Have fun."He walked out of the room with eight people giving death stares to his back.

The doors to Michael's room opened and two men came in, picked him up and took him into another room where they tied him down on a table.

Since the room was in the middle of everyone else's they could all see what was happening to Michael.

"What are you going to do to him?"Maria asked, worried at the way they were treating Michael.

"We are just going to be performing a few tests on him and the other males.See what you all look like inside.Even though we know what humans look like inside we want to make sure that nothing has changed you."

"Why would we be changed?"Kyle asked confused.

Matherson smiled, "Why from being in contact with the aliens of course."He said it as if he expected everyone to know the reason."Alright, back to work, first off we are going to take some blood."

Michael was fighting against the bonds that were holding him in place.This was clearly upsetting the doctor, who could not see anything wrong with a few tests and a blood sample.The girls had reacted the same way and he was getting angry with them.

"There is nothing wrong with what I am going to do.It is all in the name of science.You should be proud of what you are.You are something that the world has never seen before and we want to find out we can about you.We are not going to hurt you, so calm down."

The doctor walked over to where Michael was lying down and took out a needle.Michael tried to avoid the needle, but after a few seconds the needle pierced his skin.He grimaced at the pain.

The look on the doctor's face was almost ecstatic; he was getting blood from an alien.A real life alien!He had been angry that he was not on the team that had been studying Max Evans, but he was now glad that he wasn't because when he escaped, Pierce went into a rag, almost killing a few of the other agents.He finished taking blood from Michael and smiled, "Thankyou Mr Guerin."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter."Michael grumbled.

That made the doctor smile, "No you didn't but it is time that you accepted this.You are here and there is nothing you can do about it."

It was almost as if the air had thickened.All of the youths had been harbouring some sort of hope that they would get out of there.

Maria smiled at the doctor, "What makes you think we can't get out of here?"

Matherson turned to Maria and looked her up and down as if that answered her question. "Look at you my dear, I don't think you can get your friends out of here."

Maria's smiled turned cold."You keep thinking that doctor because when I get out of here, I am going to come back to find you, and then I'm going to kill you."

The doctor visibly swallowed.Then laughed as if trying to get rid of the icing feeling that had just been encased around his heart.He turned to the other doctor's in the room."Come on let's get on with it."

For the next three hours the doctors did every kind of test imaginable to the boys and even some tests that your mind couldn't think up.

Maria sat on her bed in anguish.It was her fault that all of her friends were here.Maybe if she just gave into Mark he would let the go.

_"Don't even think like that Maria.It's not your fault that we are here.But what ever you do don't give into Mark that is exactly what he wants." Liz's voice was the only calm thing in Maria's mind._

_"But it is true Liz, I got us into this and I am going to get us out of this."_

_ _

_"What are you going to do?"Liz asked worried that her friend was going to do something dangerous._

_"Don't worry about me Liz.I'm a big girl and a powerful one, I know how to take care of myself."Maria shut Liz out of her mind so that her friends would not be able to hear what Maria had planned.Maria smiled to herself she was very pleased with the plan she was creating in her mind.___


	10. No one is what they seem

Part 10

**Part 10**

Michael sat in his chamber, thinking of the events that had just happened.Him, Max, Kyle and Alex had just gone though a lot f testing the da before.They had seen how much stamina an alien had, putting him on a treadmill and when he slowed down they used some kind of device that would get him started again. 

Michael had several burn marks on his back from that device.

But it didn't really bother him anymore, what bothered him was Maria and what she was going to do.He could tell that she was thinking hard about something because she just sat in her room most of the time.The other thing that bothered him was Mark.He didn't know what was going to happen between Maria and Mark.He was worried mainly about that, because even though he told Maria to leave, he didn't want anyone else to have her, she belonged to him.

********

In her room Maria was also thinking, the plan that she worked up in her was going to take place soon, but she didn't know how the others would fell about it.She knew that she wasn't going to tell them, but she didn't know how they would react to the events of things.

Before she could ponder anymore about it the doctor came into the room."Rise and shine kiddies.Time for more tests.I want to thankyou boys for being so co-operative, now it is the girls turn."

All of the guys protested at that."I don't think so!"was heard, so was, "You're bloody insane."

The girls also protested, "Dream on!"Isabelle said. 

The doctor just smiled at everyone's reaction but was worried about one person who didn't protest.

Maria just lay on her bunk looking at the ceiling; she knew that this would have happened sooner than later, so she had no intention of fighting it.Besides she wouldn't give Mark the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

"What about you, Miss DeLuca?No protest from you?"The doctor asked mildly.

"Why?It would just happen eventually."Maria responded dully.

The doctor smiled at her response."That's god because you are going to be tested first."

Two men came into Maria's room to take he into the testing room.Maria didn't protest when they picked her up and took her into the room and tied her down, like they had done to the guys.

The doctor was happy.The children were beginning to accept the fact that this was happening to them.But when he looked into Maria's eyes he got the shock of his life.They were bright amber, like one would see on a leopard that was when he noticed the leopard tattoo on her stomach.

Maria saw the shock in his eyes when the doctor looked first into her eyes and then at her stomach.She cursed herself; she would really have to mask her emotions so that no one could tell what she was thinking.She calmed herself down and could almost fell her eyes go back to their n0ormal color.

When the doctor looked at her eyes again they were the normal color.He was sure that they had been amber before hand.He turned to one of his attendants and asked, "Did you see her eyes change color before?"

The attendant looked at the doctor then looked at the girl, her eyes were green, a beautiful sea green.He felt like he was falling into them, he could almost hear her asking him to undo her restraints; he was reaching for them when he heard the door open.

Mark saw the man reach for Maria's restraints and was surprised that Maria could get into the mans head and ask him to do something for her.

Maria saw from the corner of her eye Mark walk into the room and took her gaze away from the attendant and let her gaze go to the ceiling.She made her face look like it had taken a tremendous amount of effort for her to pull of that stunt.

Mark saw the tired look on Maria's face.It had taken a lot out of her to do that.Mark walked over to Maria and stroked her forehead.

Maria tried to jerk away from him but couldn't."Don't touch me." 

Mark smiled at her reaction; "Maria baby I saw how much that took out of you, and that was just to control a mind.A weak mind at that.If you were with me you would have that problem.You would be stronger than the rest of these people.You would be able to get into minds as easily as I can."

Maria looked at him scornfully."If it is that easy for you to get into minds, how come you cannot get into mine?"

Mark was angry because that was true.He could get into practically anyone's mind, but he couldn't get into Maria's.He should have been able to though because he had slept with her, and when you sleep with someone you love, you gain a mental bond, bit that didn't happen between Maria and him.He didn't know what was keeping him out of Maria's mind, but whatever it was, it was extremely powerful.

Maria saw Mark's reaction and could tell what he was thinking about.He had no idea why he couldn't get into her mind.Maria didn't even know how she did it.Mark was a very powerful telepath and should be able to get into Maria's mind.Maria was powerful as well, and could keep him out in normal situations, but when she slept with him she let him into her head.But he couldn't get in then and can't get in now and Maria was glad of that.

Mark leaned down to whisper in Maria's ear, "I'll find a way to get in Maria, and when I do, I'll find out all of your secrets and you won't be able to resist me."Before he let his kissed her. 

It wasn't just any kiss though; Mark was a master when it came to kissing.Maria could feel herself weakening, and then he pulled away.She was glad of that, because kissing her was once way that would get her to go to him.

********

(In Michael's room)

Michael could see everything that was going on, and usually you could hear everything as well.And he could hear everything, well up until Mark walked in.It was like he had turned the sound off so everyone else couldn't hear what he was saying to Maria.

He was fine at first; it didn't look like anything bad was happening.That was until Michael saw Mark lean down to whisper something to Maria and then kiss her.Michael saw red.He wanted to kill everything in sight.It was like the feeling he had when he killed Pierce.He wasn't proud of that.

He was about to explode when he saw Mark fly backwards away from Maria.

*******

(In Liz's room)

Liz was worried for Maria, because she could tell Maria was using her powers to try and get one of the attendants to let her free.She almost had it as well until Mark walked into the room.

Liz was upset.She didn't know what Maria was going to do.And worse Mark turned off the sound to the other chambers so that no one could hear what was going on.

Liz looked at Michael and saw that he was very tense.Then he eyes bulged out and him muscles flexed.She turned to see what had got him worked up and saw that Mark was kissing Maria.

Liz knew that one of Maria's weaknesses for Mark was his kisses.The banged on her glass shouting at Maria to snap out of it.She saw Maria weaken then look at her.Maria's eyes closed and Liz could feel the power build up in her.Then suddenly Mark flew backwards.

*******

(Back in the testing room)

Mark hit the wall hard.When he looked up he saw Maria smiling.Ho got up and walked over to her."How did you do that?"He snapped.He didn't know that Maria was capable of doing something like that.When he looked into Maria's eyes he saw that they were half closed and she was very weak.It had almost drained her to do that.

"Why are you so weak Maria?"His tone was now soft, like the worried boyfriend."Why can't you do anything without it draining you?"

Maria looked at him with droopy eyes."I don't know.I'm just really weak."Before she could say anymore, she passed out.

Mark was actually worried.But he knew Maria was counting a bit on that as well, she wanted him worried so he wouldn't allow the tests on her.He turned to the doctor."Continue on with what you are doing, but be careful, don't look into her eyes for too long, she used to be very good at hypnosis."He then left them with what they were doing.

Maria hadn't really passed out and was now beginning to regret that she had pretended to do so.She remembered what had happened to the guys yesterday.They had knocked the guys out with anaesthesia then cut them to see how fast they would heal.Maria could almost fell the men get all their equipment ready.

But she could hear the doctor pick up the scalpel and bring it to her skin.She braced herself for the pain, but nothing could prepare her for what she was feeling.It went on for hours and after awhile all she could feel was pain.But there was something that she was proud of, throughout the whole thing, she stayed awake.

********

(In Liz's room)

Liz could tell that Maria hadn't really passed out and when the doctor brought the scalpel to her skin Liz almost screamed to tell them that Maria was awake.But before she could she heard Maria's voice in her head, _"Don't say anything Liz.Please.He'll know that I'm stronger than I make out to be.I can handle a little pain…" the rest of Maria's words were cut off because the scalpel had reached its destination._

There was something that Maria didn't know, when she spoke to Liz she spoke to Kyle and Alex as well.Because Maria and Liz's bond was stronger they couldn't always feel what Maria was feeling.But when they started to cut Maria up, they felt it.They too were going to call to tell them, but they remembered Maria's words.They weren't going to tell.

Maria had to suffer through twenty minutes of pain, even though to her it felt like hours.

*******

Maria wasn't the only one who thought that it went on for hours.Michael sat on his bed and looked at what they were doing to Maria.Unlike Liz, Kyle and Alex he though that she was unconscious, he would have gone insane if he knew that she was awake.

When it was over, everyone was visibly relived.Liz knew that Maria had been awake for the whole thing and could sense the pain that Maria was in.The two attendants lay Maria down on her bed and went to het Tess.

The tests began all over again, except no one was awake for theirs.


	11. No one is what they seem

Part 11

**Part 11**

When Liz woke up, her first thought was of Maria.She got out of her bed and walked over so she could see Maria.She was lying on her bed as if she was asleep, but Liz knew that she wasn't.

"Maria," Liz said softly, "Are you okay?"

Maria opened one eye and looked in Liz's direction.But before she could say anything a voice over their heads spoke up.

"You will all be let out of your rooms and you will be able to go into the main room where you can converse.But remember we can hear what you will be saying.Your dinner is on the tables."The voice said.

The doors to the rooms opened up and all the teens, except for Maria got up and walked out into the main room.

Liz, Alex and Kyle walked into Maria's room and sat by her side.The others wondered why Maria had not left her room so they followed the others.

Liz was sitting on the edge of Maria's bed holding her hand."Are you okay Maria?"

Maria smiled at Liz and said, "Never been better."

Alex sat at the head of Maria's bed and stroked her forehead."You shouldn't have done that Maria.You should have stayed awake so they could knock you out properly."

"What do you mean should have stayed awake?"Michael demanded.When no one answered him he got really angry."Are you telling me that Maria was awake throughout the entire experiment."No one answered him again.Michael swung his gaze to Maria and pushed Liz out of the way so he could sit by her side.

Liz jumped out of the way so she would fall on the ground and she landed right into Max.Max's arms went around her immediately so she would not fall.Liz felt Max's chest pressing against her back and she savoured the feeling for a little wile before she pulled away.

"Thankyou Max."Liz said kindly.

Max looked sad that Liz pulled out of his arms so quickly when he wanted her to say there forever."Anytime Liz."

Liz smiled at Max with love in her eyes but quickly turned back to Maria.

Tess watched this whole exchange with jealously in her eyes.She looked at Liz with hatred in her eyes.

Kyle watched Tess's reaction to Max and Liz, her say the look in her eyes and leaned down to whisper in her ear."You can't break p something that they want to happen."He said quietly.

Tess turned her eyes to him and said with passion."It doesn't matter what they want.Max and I are meant to be.Nothing can get in the way of that."

Kyle looked at Tess then looked at Liz and Max who kept looking at one another when they thought no one was looking."Look at them Tess.Do you really think that they care about a destiny to a planet that they may never get to?"

Tess looked back at them and saw that what Kyle said was true.Max kept looking at Liz like she was the world.Tess walked over to Max with the intention of taking him away from Liz.

Max felt something latch onto him arm and looked down to see that it was Tess.She was looking at Liz with hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want Tess?"Max asked quietly.

She turned to look at him and smiled."Why do we have to stay here?It's only a human and I'm hungry so lets go eat."She tried to pull Max away but something stopped her and it wasn't the look of pure disgust coming from Max's eyes.

Liz heard what Liz said about her best friend and grabbed her arm.Tess looked to see what had her arm and saw Liz.She tried to pull her arm away but Liz's grip was strong.

"Let go of me you stupid human."Tess demanded. 

Liz would let go.Her eyes had a look of fury in them."I think that from the action that have just happened that we have determined that Maria isn't human.So calling her a stupid human is wrong."

Tess wrenched her arm from Liz's grip and rubbed where her fingers had been."I don't care.She is still weaker than us.She couldn't even move something without it weakening her so much!"

Now Alex got mad."She is not weak!Would you call someone weak when they sat through all that experimenting!Feeling every little cut that was made.Feeling the blood seep out of them!I'm willing to bet that you could sit though a second of that pain before you passed out."

Tess looked pale at Alex's words.Isabelle looked shocked."Are you telling me that Maria was awake for the entire thing?"She asked.

"Yes she was."Alex said quietly.

"How do you know?"Max demanded.

Liz, Alex and Kyle exchanged looks."Because we just knew."Liz responded.

"That's not an answer!"Michael shouted.He jumped up from Maria's side and went over to Liz.He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall."You knew she was awake and you didn't do anything about it.Why?!" 

Max rushed over to Michael and tried to pull him away from Liz."Because she told me not to."She said quietly.

Michael dropped Liz and she fell to the ground."How could she tell you not to?I didn't hear her say anything.So how could she tell you not to tell!"Michael was getting angrier but the minute. 

Max pulled Liz into his lap and stoked her throat looking at the bruises that were already forming there.

"Because we are telepathically linked."Came a quiet voice from the bed.

Michael rushed back to Maria's side and pulled her head into his lap."What do you mean you're telepathically linked?"He asked softly.

"I mean that my powers screwed up one night and I linked us all."Maria said quietly.

Tess snorted."That's impossible you can't even move someone, let alone link people to you by telepathy."

_ _

_"Yeah well don't underestimate me Tess."But what Maria said wasn't said out loud.It was in Tess's mind._

"How did you do that?"Tess asked fearfully.

Everyone looked at Tess strangely.Isabelle demanded,"How did who do what?"

"I told you Tess.Don't underestimate me."Maria said quietly.She turned to the others, "Now I'm really hungry, so could we please get something to eat?"

Liz laughed."God Maria you've gone though a lot of pain and you're thinking of your stomach.

Maria smiled."Well I'm hungry and a hungry witch is an unhappy witch."

Michael helped Maria into the main room."So how did you stay awake though the experiments?"He asked.

Maria sat down in one of the chairs and laughed."Well I did wasn't as hard as I made it out to be."

"Wait Maria don't say anything. They have speakers all over the place and they can hear every word we say."Isabelle said.

Maria laughed again."They can hear us but what they hear isn't what we are saying."

The four aliens looked shocked."You can do that?"Max asked in wonder.

"There are a lot of things I can do that no one knows about.There are even some things that I don't know I can do.But yes I can do that."

"Wow," Max said in wonder.

Maria laughed at his expression.But her laughter was cut short by Tess's question. "If you had all these powers before you knew us, why didn't you tell us about them?"

Maria looked at her."Because I had no reason to.Why should I tell you about me when there was nothing that could have exposed me to you?"

"You should have told us Maria."Isabelle said quietly.

Maria got angry."Why?What difference would it have made?Nothing.You would have thought that I was one of you and you would have asked all these questions.I saw no reason to tell you."

"I suppose you're right Maria."Max said quietly."It was your secret to tell.We didn't tell you about us until Liz was shot, so you didn't have to tell us about you."

Maria smiled at Max."Thankyou Max."

"So what are your powers?"Tess asked.

"Well I have more than you do as you can see.But as I told you before my main power is controlling the weather."

"But that isn't possible.No one can control the weather.Nasedo said so."Tess cried.

"Don't believe everything he tells you.You might not be able to control the weather but I can because I'm a weather witch."Maria said.

"I've heard of weather witches."Isabelle said quietly."I read about them I a mythology book.But they're not real, they're a myth."

"Like aliens."Liz said.

Isabelle smiled sheepishly."Your right."

"Our elders made us a myth to protect us.There are not a lot of us.Actually there is only me."Maria said.

"What?"Isabelle asked.

"Every lifetime there are five people born with the power to either control the weather or the power of one of the elements.They protect the earth or help destroy it." 

"But they have never destroyed it have they?"Max asked.

"Yes they have.They brought on the ice age that killed the dinosaurs.And we have the power to do it again.We can go either way this time.All of the elements are for saving the world.I was the only one undecided."

"Why were you undecided?"Michael asked.

"Because I didn't know what I wanted.I was going for destroying the world for quite a while."

"Why would you want to destroy the world?If you did that you would die as well."Max said.

Maria laughed."No I wouldn't.Neither would any of my kind.We would destroy the world, we would destroy human kind."

"But if the elements wanted to save the world wouldn't they be able to stop you?"Isabelle asked.

"No all of us have to be on one side.If we're not then a greater power would choose and none of us would know the outcome.But luckily I chose the side with the elements so the world will live to see another lifetime."

"Well the world might live to see another lifetime, but we won't if we stay here."Isabelle said.

"Well I think I know a way to get out of here."Alex said.


	12. No one is what they seem

Part 12 

**Part 12 **

"Well what is it?"Tess demanded.

"Well, I know that some of you aren't going to like this, but at the moment it is the only thing I can think of."Alex said."What I was thing, was that if we could get Maria to pretend to submit Mark, then she could get us out of here because he would trust her."

Alex had barely finished his sentence when Michael jumped up and voiced his thoughts."No way!There is no chance in hell that I will allow Maria to do that."

"I'll do it."Maria said.

Michael turned to Maria."Are you insane!Do you have any idea of what could happen to you?"

"Yes Michael I do know that will happen to me and I know what I have to do to make Mark believe me."

"What will you have to do?"Isabelle asked softly.

Maria leaned back in her chair before answering."Oh, nothing I haven't done before."

It took a second before Isabelle realised what Maria meant.It didn't take Michael that long however.It made him angrier."Oh no!There is no way you are sleeping with that man.I forbid it!"

Now Maria was getting angry."You forbid it!What makes you think that you have a say in what I wish to do with my life?This is my decision Michael and I will make it on my own."

Michael was furious at Maria's statement, but before he could say anything else Liz said her input, "Maria's right Michael.This is her decision to make and she has to do this on her own."

Michael swung around and glared at Liz."You're her best friend, you're meant to try and talk her out of this, not agree to let her do it."

"Michael this is her choice and it is the only option we have.Do you want to spend the rest of your life here?Then again it might not be a very long life at the rate you're going."Liz said.

"Liz's right Michael.This is our only chance of getting out of here.And I don't know about you but I have no desire to stay here for any long than necessary."Max said.

Michael flopped down into his chair in defeat; he put his head in his hands and said, "Alright, what's the rest of the plan."

Maria smiled at him."I'm glad you decided to see this my way.Well, after I go to Mark I won't be able to get you guys out right away.It might be a week or two before I can get you out.I need to get Mark to trust me first and that might take a while." 

Michael was clearly not happy with the situation but there was nothing he could do to change Maria's mind.

"When are you going to…um…go to him?"Isabelle asked.

"In a few days.I can't have him think that I'm going to him because I am helping you guys get out of here."Maria said.

"A few days!"Tess cried."No!You have to go to him right away.You can't leave me here for any longer than necessary.You must go to him right away."

Maria looked at Tess shocked."God Tess I didn't think that you could be that selfish.But I guess that I was wrong."

Everyone else was also shocked at Tess's words, but Max was the one the most affected.He could believe that he had been married to this woman in another life.I must have been drunk at the time I chose to marry her, Max thought to himself. 

Maria laughed having heard Max's words.Max looked at Maria who was smiling at him._"You know I agree with you Max. Do you want me to tell everyone else what you said?"Maria asked in Max's mind._

Max was shocked at Maria's powers but smiled and shook his head no.Everyone was looking at Maria and Max in confusion.Finally Michael said sounding exasperated, "What are you two doing?"

Maria looked at Michael."Nothing, Max just thought something really funny."Maria chuckled. 

Before anyone could say anything else a voice came from over their heads saying, "Everyone back to your rooms and go to sleep.You all have a big day tomorrow."The voice chuckled and they could all tell that it was the doctor telling them what to do.

"What are you going to do to us?"Alex asked.

The chuckle again."Oh nothing that you will not enjoy Mr Whitman.Now everyone back into your rooms."

Everyone walked back into their rooms' wonder what they could enjoy in this hellhole.

*********

(The next day)

Maria was lying on her bed wondering how she was going to go to Mark.She couldn't make it too obvious because Mark wasn't stupid, plus after she slept with him he might be able to read her thoughts and find out what she had planned.Maria had to think of a mind block that she could use that would keep Mark out of her head without making him too suspicious.

Maria tried to think of some of the spells that she had seen in various spell books.The only one that she could think of was the one that she was using now and she didn't that t would be strong enough after she had slept with Mark.

_"Liz," Maria whispered in Liz's mind._

Liz groaned and was going to answer Maria out loud._"Wait Liz don't say anything out loud.Keep pretending to be asleep."Maria said._

_"Okay, what do you want Maria?"Liz asked mad that Maria had disturbed her sleep._

_"You know that I can hear your thoughts right?"Maria laughed into her mind._

_"Yes I can Maria.Now what do you need?"_

_ _

_"Do you think that my mind block will keep Mark out even after I have slept with him?"Maria asked._

Maria could almost see the wheels turning in Liz's head as she thought about it._"I don't know maybe you should asked Alex."_

_ _

_"Okay.Alex, Allleexxxx, wake up, but don't make any noise."Maria said. _

Alex, like Liz was less than pleased that Maria had woken him up.But he knew that if Maria woke him up at this hour, whatever hour that it was, she would have a good reason._"What's wrong Maria?"_

_ _

_"I have a very important question.Do you think that my mind block will keep Mark out even after I sleep with him?"_

_ _

_"God DeLuca, don't give me a mental picture.Now I'm going to be having nightmare for the rest of my life."_

_ _

Maria laughed in Alex's mind, happy that even in a time like this Alex could still joke around._"Sorry, do you think I can?"_

_ _

_"Yeah I think so.It was a really powerful spell, it should keep anything out of your head that you don't want there."_

_ _

_"Thankyou Alex.Don't worry I'll get us out of this.Us yes, Tess maybe not."Maria said._

Alex laughed._"Just go back to sleep DeLuca.Worry about this when the brain is ready to function again."_

_ _

_"Okay, thanks Alex."But Alex didn't hear what Maria said because he had already gone back to sleep. Maria rolled over and took Alex's advice, she would worry about thin in the morning._


	13. No one is what they seem

Part 13

**Part 13**

Michael was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when the lights to all of the rooms came on, signalling that it was time to get up.He lay there thinking about the things that had happened since he had got here.He wasn't happy with what Maria was going to do and he realised that no matter what he did there was nothing that he could do to change her mind.

Like she would listen to you anyway, Michael thought to himself.What right do you have to tell her what to do?You're the one that pushed her away in the first place.Yeah but you didn't want to push her away did you?A different voice whispered in Michael's mind.You never wanted to push her away.You want to be with her always and forever.

Before Michael could dwell on the things that his mind was telling him Mr DeLuca and Mark walked in the room.

Mr DeLuca was looking at the aliens like a little kid would look at a new toy.He was so happy.The first reason was that he got these aliens that meant that they would get the FBI off his back, trying to prove that he wasn't human.Which was entirely true, but he couldn't have the FBI knowing that.The other reason was that he had his daughter back.After all of this time he finally had her back and she was going to be with the man that he had chosen for her.He couldn't have her with that alien Michael.A woman as powerful as Maria was going to be should be with a man that could match her power.Mark was just the man for that.

Mark's thoughts were also on the same line as Brian DeLuca's.Maria was just the woman for him.He could tame her wild streak and love her with all of his power.Because the males of his kind were very possessive of what was their's.

Maria could see the way that Mark was looking at her and knew that she would have to get her plan into action very soon.She was dreading what she was going to have to do, but she knew that it had to be done.

Mark looked at Maria and asked her, "So my love, have you had enough yet?"

Maria knew that she had to pretend that she was still resisting him so she put on an act."No matter what you do to me, nothing will make me submit to you.So why don't you just give up?"I should win an Oscar for this, Maria thought to herself.

Mark smiled."Maria who said that we were going to do something to you all the time?"Maria's eyes filled with dread at his words and Mark smile got wider."What's wrong Maria?A little afraid?"He turned to the technician that had come into the room."Get Liz Parker and bring her in here.You know Maria, they say that the worst torture is watching the ones you love get hurt." 

When Liz saw the technician coming for her she felt so much fear knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop this.But she still fought the man anyway; she fought so much that they had to get another person to help him.

When Max heard what Mark said he was scared for Liz and angry with himself because there was nothing he could do to help her.

Liz was place on a table and another man came in.This man held a lot of sharp looking needles.She saw Mark standing over her smiling.

Mark looked at Liz and then to Maria."You can stop this you know.All you have to do is come with me."

Maria remained stubbornly quiet even though it took all she had not to give into Mark.Because she knew that she had to look like she was resisting him.

When Maria didn't answer him, Mark turned to the doctor and told him to start.The doctor took a wicked looking knife and cut Liz along her arm.Liz cried out at the pain but Maria would not say anything.

Max was angry that Maria could just stand there and watch her friend get hurt."Maria stop him!Do something!"

When Maria remained quiet Mark told the doctor to keep going.This time he pulled up Liz's top and put a deep slice across her stomach.This time Liz screamed.

It was Liz's scream that made Maria snap.Her hands were already pressed up against the glass and when Maria cried out Liz's name the glass shattered.Maria cringed away from the falling glass yanking her hands away but not before they were badly cut.

Mark looked up at Maria's cry and saw the glass shatter.He was shocked that Maria could do that.He told the doctor to stop and asked Maria, "Are you ready to come with me now?"

Maria kept her gaze on the floor and he had to strain to hear her answer, "Yes."

"Maria no!Don't do this!"Liz cried.

Maria looked up at Liz with tears on her face."I'm sorry Lizzie.I have to do this otherwise he'll hurt you worse."

Mark smiled triumphantly and walked up to Maria taking her hands and looking at the scratches on them."Come on, let's go take care of these."

When Maria left it wasn't only Liz's voice that called out to her.

*********

After Liz was patched up and put back into her room she lay on the bed trying to push the pain away.

"Liz?Are you alright?"Max asked softly.

Liz turned her head to look at Max.He looked like he had been though hell.She smiled at him, "Yeah I'm okay.I've been better but I'm okay now."

"What are we going to do now?"Tess wined."Maria was our only chance out of here and it looks like she is going to back out."

"Shut up Tess!"Alex snapped."Otherwise we will never get out of here."

"We will just have to wait."Liz said softly.

*********

Mark smiled at Maria who was sitting on his bed while he tended to her hands."How did you do that Maria?"He asked softly.

"I don't know.I got really mad and it just happened."

Mark smiled at the fear in her voice; he thought that it was for Maria not knowing what she was capable of."Don't worry baby.I'll teach you how to use your powers properly."

Maria didn't know how much of this she could stand before she blasted him.He was treating her like a five-year-old who had just discovered their powers.But that is how you are making it seem, Maria thought to herself.But there was only one thing she was truly afraid of and that was wondering how long Mark would wait until he wanted her in his bed.


	14. No one is what they seem

Part 14 

**Part 14 **

Liz was lying in her bed thinking.She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but she didn't want Maria to go through with what she had to do.She was also wondering what was going to happen to her.The doctor had said that they wanted to breed alien-human babies, did that mean that they would force her to have sex with Max or Michael.Although, I wouldn't mind having sex with Max, Liz thought to herself.No Liz, now is not the time to be thinking of that.

The doors to all the rooms opened up and the doctor's voice came over the speaker."You may all go into the main room and socialise.We wouldn't want you all to become hermits now would we?"

Liz got up slowly because her stomach still hurt from where she was cut.But before she could get up fully, Max came running into the room to help her.

Max was really worried about Liz; she seemed really depressed since Maria had gone.It was like she was blaming herself that Maria had gone with Mark."Are you okay Liz?"

Liz smiled at Max trying to sooth the concern that was there."I'm fine Max.Just a little tired."

Max could tell that Liz was just trying to make him feel better and it wasn't working.No matter what she said, he could see that in her eyes she was unhappy.He smiled at her and helped her out of her bed."Come on let's go talk to the others and find out if anything has happened yet."

Liz got out of her bed and let Max lead her to the other room.She knew that Max was really worried about her and there was nothing she could do to ease his fear.But she was really worried about Maria, she did blame herself in a way, because if she had been able to push the pain away, Maria would be there now.She knew that part of the plan was for Maria to go with Mark, but she still felt guilty.

Max and Liz walked into the main room where the others were waiting.Kyle was messing with the radio that was on the table, trying to get a good station.He finally found what he was looking for and turned around and smiled at the others.

"This is good music."He said.

Tess listened to it for a second before she reached over to turn the dial, but before she could do so Alex stopped her."We need that on so we can talk without them hearing us."

"What have we got to talk about?"Tess asked.

"Well, I talked to Maria last night."Alex began but before he could go on Liz interrupted him.

"Wait, Maria talked to you?Why didn't she talk to me?"Liz asked hurt that Maria contacted Alex instead of her.

"Well she said that she couldn't get through to you.You were blocking her out or something.Anyway she said that she was going to hold Mark off for a little while so it would look like she was still fighting him, then she would make it look like her resistance was falling and she would sleep with him and get us out of here.She said that it would take a week at most."

"A week!"Tess cried."A week!Can't she do it sooner?All she has to do is sleep with him.It's no big deal."

"No big deal.Maria is risking her life to help the rest of us and all you can do is bitch."Liz said furiously."How can you be so heartless?"

Before Tess could answer her Michael asked a question, "What do you mean she is risking her life?"

Liz looked at Michael and answered him very softly."If Mark finds out what she is doing he might kill her."

"What!"Was heard from many directions.Michael was shocked at Liz's answer.He didn't think that someone who says he loves Maria that much would kill her just like that.

"Wouldn't her father do something?"Isabelle asked.

"No, with people like Maria men are a very big thing.What they say goes.If you defy them you get punished.And since Maria's father gave her to Mark her life is now under Mark's control."Liz said.

"So what Mark says goes."Alex said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Maria went with him?"Michael demanded.

"Because she asked us not to."Liz said.

"I don't care.You should have told me!"Michael said.

"Why?There was nothing you could have done to change her mind."Kyle said."No matter what you could have said or done, Maria would have gone through with it anyway."

Michael realised that what Kyle said was true.There was nothing he could have done to get Maria to change her mind.He just hoped that Maria was going to be okay.

"If Mark does find out, will Maria be able to handle him?"Max asked.

Liz looked at him."I think so.Maria is really strong and she doesn't even use all she is capable of."

"What do you mean by that?"Isabelle asked.

"She doesn't tap into all of her power.She holds back some of it."Liz responded.

"Why does she do that?"Tess asked.

"Because it is said that if she uses all of her power she will go insane."Alex said."Other people with the amount of power that Maria has have gone insane when they use their total power.It does something to them inside and they're never the same."

"So she would go insane."Michael murmured.

"Maybe not.There have been some who haven't."Kyle started.

"So Maria would be okay.Then she could use all of her power to get me out of here."Tess said.

"No I didn't say that.The ones that haven't gone insane have gone power mad and all they want is power so they end up being destroyed."

"Destroyed, as in killed?"Max asked.

"By who?"Isabelle wanted to know.

"Usually by others of their kind.There are people who are like bounty hunters they track down the power hungry and kill them."Alex said.

"Now do you really want Maria to use her full power?"Liz said.


	15. No one is what they seem

Part 15

**Part 15**

Maria was with her father and Mark in some sort of control room.She could see and hear all of her friends on different monitors.They were talking about something, but Maria couldn't hear what it was because Kyle had turned the radio on.Smart, she thought to herself.

"Why did we let them have the radio?"Brian DeLuca asked."Now we can't hear what they are saying.They could be talking about a way to get out of here."

"Don't worry Brian," Mark said.He put his arm around Maria's shoulders."They wouldn't go anywhere without Maria, and since she is with us they won't be going anywhere.Will they honey?"Mark said to Maria.

Maria smiled at him but didn't say anything.She was watching her friends and trying to work out what they were saying.

Mark looked at Maria and thought to himself.Maria was going to be hard to break; she had a strong will that showed when she kept him out of her head.But all of that will change very soon, Mark thought, soon Maria you will be mine, body and soul.

Maria who had no idea of what was going on inside Mark's head, was looking around the room, storing everything she saw in her head for later use.If Maria had known what was going on insides Mark's head, she would have been scared to death.

Mr DeLuca knew exactly what was going on in Mark's mind.Although he could not read his mind, he had the same look o his face that he himself had had when he went after Maria's mother, like there was nothing in the world that would stop him from getting what he wanted.But Brian knew that Maria had a will as strong as her mothers and with her friends in danger that will was even stronger, but he also knew that Mark would stop at nothing to have Maria.

Mark took Maria's arm and started to lead her away from the monitors."Come on.I'll take you on a tor of the rest of the place."

"Okay."Maria said reluctant to leave watching her friends.She knew that some of them were feeling guilty about where she was, especially Liz, but there was nothing that she could do at the moment.There was one thing she was not upset about though, it was Tess, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand that woman.Sometime she thought about asking Mark if he would do some tests on her, but Maria knew that she had to repress her dark side, otherwise she would be giving Mark exactly what he wanted.

Before Maria knew what was happening, Mark pulled her down a hall and into a room.Maria looked around and realised that she wasn't in just any room.She was in Mark's room!

"Why did you bring me here?I thought you were taking me around the compound?"Maria demanded.

"I will…later."Mark said stalking her like a predator.

"Why not now?I'm ready to go now."Maria said a little shaky.

"Well I'm not.I thought that we could get to know eachother all over again, if you know what I mean."Mark said grabbing Maria and pulling her into a kiss that she could resist no matter how she tried to deny it.

********

"What is going on!What is taking her so long?"Tess demanded.

"Shut up Tess!They can hear you, you know?"Alex said leaning on the couch in the common room as they now called it.

Since Maria had gone, the tests had seemed to have stopped.Some people had put all sorts of furniture in the room.Even a TV and a few different games.One of which was a pool table that Kyle couldn't seem to leave alone.

Tess didn't shut up or stop her pacing."All I can say is that we are stuck here and she is off doing god knows what!She could be screwing Mark like a bunny for all we know!She probably had no intention of helping us in the first place.That little….!"Before Tess could finish her sentence she felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around.

Tess looked into the furious eyes of Liz Parker.She had never seen the girl that mad.

Liz was indeed furious.How could Tess say all of that when Maria was risking her life to save them all.Liz did something that she never thought she would do.When Tess was facing her, Liz drew back her hand and slapped her.Hard.

Tess was shocked, along with everyone else.Tess grabbed her cheek, which was quickly turning red in the shape of a handprint. 

"Don't you ever say that again do you hear me!Never!Otherwise you'll be begging them let you do testing on you because it will be a lot nicer then what I will do to you."

Tess looked at Max, pleading him with her eyes to defend her.When he just stood there, she turned to Liz and tried to bring back her usual face of not caring."You think you can do anything to me!"Tess laughed."What can you do?You're only human.I have powers that you have never dreamed of.Don't tell me that you can hurt me, because you know that you can't."

"That's enough Tess."Max said coming to stand net to Liz and putting a hand on her shoulder."You will not do anything to Liz, ever.Do you hear me?"Max's past life was coming back in his voice.No one could disobey the authority that it contained.

Tess was shocked, even though Max had not defended he the other time, she expected him to do something about it now.She was his wife and she was being threatened by a human."I can't believe that you always take her side!I am your wife!You are meant to protect me not her!"

"I can't protect you when you brought this on yourself.You really need to learn not to be so selfish, and then maybe other people will be on your side.Until then, prepare to loose a lot of battles."Max pulled Liz away from Tess to sit on the love seat that was in the room.

"Sometimes you have to loose a few battles to win the war."Tess said to herself, to low for anyone else to hear her.

But someone did hear her.Kyle was standing right behind her and was going to ask her what she meant.

*********

Watching all of this on the screens, Brian laughed.He knew that Liz had it in her.And if she was all he thought she was, he had the perfect man for her.He picked up the phone and dialled a number her knew from memory.

"Sean?This is Brian; you can come over hear now.I have something that I think might interest you."


	16. No one is what they seem

Part 16

**Part 16**

"Mark you can't do this."Maria said backing away from him, holding her hands out as if to keep him away.

Mark didn't stop walking towards her."Why Maria?You know that this is going to happen eventually.We may as well start now."

"Wait!I don't think that I'm ready for this just yet."Maria said.Although she knew that she would have to sleep with Mark soon so she could get her friends out of there, she wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

"It's not like we've never had sex before Maria.What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid.It's just that I don't want to rush things.That was one of the things that broke us up in the first place."

Mark stopped walking towards Maria and smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was cold."Yes it was one of the things that broke us up, but it wasn't the main reason, was it?"

"No it wasn't."Maria said softly.

Mark backed Maria up against a wall."You know what the reason was don't you.You can't handle what I am, what 'you' are.You can't change what you are Maria."

"I might not be able to change what I am, but I can repress it."Maria said.

"You might be able to repress it for a time, but you can't do it forever, Maria.You can't repress what you really are."

"Yes I can."Maria said fiercely.

"No you can't.What we are is in our blood.It is born with us and it will die with us.We are the stronger race, better than the humans, even better than your alien friends.Humans are our food, our prey."As Mark talked he leaned closer and closer into Maria.

"They're not our prey!They're my friends!"Maria yelled.

"So that is what this is all about," Mark smirked."Your friends.Tell me Maria, do your friends even know the truth about you?"

"Yes they do."Maria said, but not very loudly.

"Sure they know that you're a weather with.But do they know about, shall we say, other ability?"

"It doesn't matter if they know or not."Maria cried.

Mark smirked."So you haven't told them.What are they going to do when they find out   
Maria?Do you think that they will welcome you with open arms?Just accepting what you are?What 'we' are?They won't Maria.We are the same.I'll give you time, but not much.By the end of the week you will be mine, in more ways then one."Mark started to walk out of the room, but before he left he turned to Maria and said, "It wouldn't work out with Michael anyway Maria.You would just end up killing him.Just like Anthony."With that said he walked away.

*********

Maria sat down on the bed with a thump.She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold Mark off.He was really pushing her to make a decision.

But he was right about one thing.She would end up hurting Michael.

Maria thought back to when she was with Anthony for the last time

She was sitting the café.Waiting for him.It was summer break and she couldn't wait till she and Anthony could spend some time together.

She looked up as the door opened.Anthony walked in with the sun shining on his back.He was such a hottie!Maria thought.With black hair and crystal blue eyes, he was every girl's fantasy.

He smiled at Maria and walked over, pulling her out of her chair a taking her outside.They walked along the beach hand in hand.Time went by so quickly, before Maria knew it, it was sundown.Her and Anthony were still on the beach.

She was about to tell him something when she felt herself begin to change.Maria grabbed her stomach and doubled over.Anthony looked at her concerned."Are you okay Maria?"

"I'm fine. I just need some rest.Why don't you go home?I'll be fine here."Maria said sitting on the sand.She felt urges she never had before.She wanted to kill Anthony, feed on his body.No!Maria cried in her mind.She would not give in to her animal said.But before she knew it, she changed and jumped on Anthony pushing him down into the sand.She saw a look of horror on his face before she dived for his throat.

Before he was dead Maria pulled away, looking into his eyes, she saw the light going out.She changed back into her human form and pulled his head into her lap."I'm so sorry."Maria whispered, crying.

"With the strength Anthony had left, he pulled away from Maria and said."Get away from me.Leave I don't want your face to be the last thing I see."

Maria pulled back as if she had been slapped.Without a word she took off, running down the beach.

Maria pulled herself out of her memories and looked at her hands.While she had been remembering, she had been digging her fingernails into her skin.She had bloody half moons on her hands.She got up and went to the skin, washing her hands.She watched as the blood was washed away, the marks on her hands disappear, as if they had never been there in the first place.

Fast healing, Maria laughed to herself.All of those abilities belonged to her kind.Her kind, the shapeshifters, and Maria was not just any shapeshifter, she was one of the big cats.A leopard to be precise.


	17. No one is what they seem

Part 17

**Part 17**

Brian DeLuca was sitting watching the tv monitors when Mark stormed into the room.He looked up noticing the fury in Mark's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Mark swung around to look at Brian."Maria, she's hiding something."

Brian straightened in his chair."What do you mean?"

"She's hiding something.I don't know what it is, but I'll find out."

"So you still can't get into her mind.Man, you must be getting old."A voice said from the door.

Mark swung around to the door and grinned at what he saw there.

Standing in the doorway was an incredibly good-looking guy.He was six feet tall with black hair and forest green eyes.

"What are you doing here Sean?"Mark asked going over to Sean and pulling him into a bear hug.

"Brain called me."Sean said returning Mark's hug.

Mark pulled away from Sean and turned to Brian."Why did you call him?"He asked sounding curious.

"Because I have something that might be of interest to him."Brian said to Mark calmly.

"Yes, and what would that be?"Sean said getting to business.

"Why don't you come over here and have a look?"Brian said stepping away from the monitors and allowing Sean to see what was on the screens.

"Yes what is it?"Sean said stepping up to the monitors.

"The girl with long dark hair."Brain said."She might look sweet an innocent, but she has fire in her and I think some power."

Sean didn't say anything, but kept staring at the screen with no expression on his face.Then suddenly he smiled and laughed."I think your right Brian, she does have some spunk."

********

(In the lab)

Liz was getting really mad.Tess wouldn't shut up.She kept raving on about how it was so important that she and the other aliens got out.Don't worry about the rest of them.But it doesn't matter Liz thought sarcastically, Tess thinks that once she and the other aliens are out they will let us go because we are mere, gasp, humans.

"It's not going to work that way Tess."Liz said out loud.

"It will.Look we get out and they let you go.They don't want you, your only humans.They have no logical reason to want you."Tess said.

"And how do you think you're going to get out of here?"Liz said."Are you just going to walk up to the guard and say, 'look you've made a big mistake, so you had better let me go.'It doesn't work that way Tess."

"No I'm not going to do that."Tess snapped."I'm going to use my powers."

"Oh, your powers."Alex said sarcastically."What makes you think you can go up against these people?"

"Because I'm an alien!"Tess said as if the answered everything.

"That doesn't make you stronger then them Tess!"Liz snapped."These people are stronger then you could ever be, stronger than you could imagine."

"How could that be?They are merely human.Where as I am an alien."Tess said sounding perplexed.

"You reckon that just because their home is earth that they're human, that they're less powerful?"Liz laughed harshly."They can control the weather, the elements, hell they can even tamper with people's minds.What can you do?See into dreams, change molecular structure, heal and make people see what isn't really there.Well that's going to get you far!"

"Well that's a lot more than you can do."Tess yelled.

Everyone was shocked at Liz's out burst and the aliens were a bit hurt. Liz was insulting their powers.But she was right, these people were much stronger then they were, and knew what they were doing.

"Maybe it is.But there is something that you don't know Tess, with the little pictures you sent into people's minds, there is a little flaw in them.Do you know what it is?"Liz asked.

Tess looked at her blankly.

"You can tell them from the real thing."Alex said.

"How?"Max asked.So far everyone else had been quiet, listening to the arguing between Liz and Tess, but now they wanted to know what was going on.

"The pictures that Tess sends to people are like a cartoon."Alex started to explain.

"How so?"Isabelle asked.

"They have a sort of black line around everything, that's how you can tell the real thing from a fake."Alex said.

"It doesn't matter.We're getting out of here and you aren't coming."Tess said smugly.

"Do you think that they're not going to follow you?"Liz said gesturing towards the other aliens."Do you think that if you get out they're just going to shrug their shoulders and say, 'Oh well, they escaped, we'll just let them go.'?I don't think so.They will hunt you Tess and they will find you.They have to best tracking abilities, they have to have them, they're predators."

"What do you mean they're predators?"Max asked Liz quietly. 

Liz looked at Max surprised.She looked shocked that she had just said that.Liz turned to Alex with a look that said, 'should I tell them?' Alex nodded.Liz sighed."Controlling the weather isn't Maria's only power, she can do other things."

"Yes we saw that when she threw Mark across the room, and masked what we were saying."Isabelle said.

"What other things?"Michael demanded.

"She's a shapeshifter."Kyle said.

"What, like Nasedo?"Isabelle

"No she can't shape shift into human beings.She can only shift into one thing."Alex said.He seemed reluctant to tell them what it was.

"Well what it is?"Tess demanded.

"A leopard."Liz said quietly.

"As in a big cat, with claws and fangs and stuff?"Isabelle asked.

"Yeah."Liz said.

"Why didn't she tell us before?When she told us the other stuff about her?Michael asked quietly.He had sat down shocked.He had thought that he had had enough shock about Maria's life, but just as he got used to one thing, something else would pop up.

"Because she's afraid."Liz said.

"Why is she afraid?"Isabelle asked.

"Because the leopard part of her is very strong and controlling.She doesn't give into it, because of what happens when she does.Now before you ask me about that I will tell you.The leopard is like a demon.Strong and controlling.What it want it gets.And Maria because she doesn't use the powers that make it come fore can control it.When the animal side breaks free, it destroys, kills.Maria doesn't want that."Alex said.

"So you're saying that if she gave in, the leopard would destroy everything."Max said.

"Basically yes."Alex said.


	18. No One Is What They Seem

Part 18  
  
Michael was lying on his bed thinking. They had been there for six weeks and nothing else had happened after Maria had been taken. Maria, Michael thought, the one person that I was trying to protect is going to end up protecting me.  
  
No one knew what was going to happen to them. No one would tell them what was going on. But Michael's instincts told him that something big was going to happen really soon.  
  
Just as Michael finished that thought, Brian DeLuca came through the doors to look at the teens.  
  
By the sight of his smile, Michael knew that what he was about to say would not please anyone, except himself.  
  
"Hello children. Rise and Shine," He said to all cheerfully.  
  
Everyone groaned but did what Mr. DeLuca said, they too were afraid of what was going to happen but they wanted it over and done with.  
  
"What do you want?" Max said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Well do you remember when you first arrived here, I said something about breeding you?" Brian said.  
  
"Yes, we remember," Max said.  
  
"Well today we start the process."  
  
"What!" Seven people yelled.  
  
"I think what Brian said was pretty clear. But to make it simpler for you, I'll explain what we're going to do. We're going to put a male and a female in one room, and you're going to... make love is putting it nicely, and hopefully from your doing this, little alien/human babies will be made. Is that clear enough?" Mark asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think that they're that stupid, Mark," Sean said from the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz said to Sean. She couldn't help but notice how good- looking Sean was. Not as good-looking as Max was, though  
  
"I'm Sean," he said walking into Liz's room. "And you must be Liz," he said looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes I am," she said backing away slightly.  
  
Max watched all of this with a bit of jealousy. The way Sean was looking at Liz was getting on his nerves. No one looked at his Liz like that but him. But his fears were soothed when Liz backed away from Sean and gave Max a small smile.  
  
Brian looked between Liz, Max and Sean with amusement. He knew that after Sean saw Liz on the computer monitors, he wanted her. He didn't know what Sean was going to do to get Liz from Max but he knew that he was going to try. But that wasn't going to stop Brian's plans - he had no intention of stopping his 'breeding program' just because Sean wanted to get some.  
  
"Alright kiddos. Back to the subject at hand. You will all be moved into separate rooms. Two in each, one male, one female. You will not be able to see that others, I'm not that cruel I will let you keep your modesty," Brian stated. "Okay, your room assignments: M. Evans with L. Parker; I. Evans with A. Whitman; K. Valenti with T. Harding; and M. Guerin with M. DeLuca."  
  
"What!" Mark yelled.  
  
Brian turned to Mark with an innocent look on his face. "What Mark? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! What do you mean Guerin with Maria! Maria is mine. You can't give her to him for your 'breeding program'," Mark said the last words with contempt.  
  
"Yes, I can do that Mark. I'm her father and I am also running this operation. If you have a problem with that, you can just leave."  
  
Sean was watching all of this with amusement. Although he could tell what Mark was going through, he knew not to cross Brian DeLuca. "Don't worry man. You'll get her back," Sean said pulling Mark out of the room.  
  
Mark threw Brian a glare, but followed Sean. On his way out he passed Maria who was walking into the lab. She looked at him strangely but continued on.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Maria said to her father.  
  
"He angry at some plans that I've made," Brian said.  
  
"And what were those?" Maria asked, already dreading that answer.  
  
"I told him about my breeding program and how you were going to be with Mr. Guerin."  
  
"What!" Maria asked shocked.  
  
"I seem to be hearing that word a lot lately," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Whitman I was going to say that myself." Brain turned back to his daughter. "You're going to go with Michael and make some little alien babies. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, very clear," Maria said.  
  
Although they tried to hide it, everyone was happy with the room arrangements. If they were going to be stuck in a room and forced to sleep with someone, then at least it was with the person they preferred. They were led out of their rooms and taken down to more spacious and closed in rooms.  
  
There was only one person that wasn't happy with the arrangements. Tess ran up to Mr. DeLuca and was trying to talk him into letting her switch rooms.  
  
"Why would you want to switch rooms, my dear?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Because I'm meant to be with Max. Liz's isn't. So if I could just switch rooms with her, then everything would be alright."  
  
"No it wouldn't be I'm afraid."  
  
"Why not?" Tess demanded.  
  
"Because I want to breed alien/human babies. Not alien/alien or human/human. What would be the purpose of that? No," he said before Tess could say anything else, "that is my final word and I don't want to hear another word about it. This is your room Tess and Kyle. Enjoy." This was said with a chuckle.  
  
Kyle and Tess walked into the room and the door immediately shut behind them. The rest continued further along down the hall.  
  
"I don't know how you put up with that girl for so long, Maria," Brian said with a shake of his head. "I was only talking to her for a minute and I wanted to kill her."  
  
"Well we know that Liz couldn't put up with her," Maria said laughing.  
  
Liz blushed and ducked her head. She knew they were talking about when she slapped Tess. Liz had to admit that it felt good doing that.  
  
"Why did you want me involved in this dad?" Maria asked.  
  
"Because I need the babies and you were here. Besides, I didn't think any other woman would want to sleep with Michael. He doesn't look like the nicest person."  
  
"I thought that fathers never wanted to see their little girls having sex," Alex said.  
  
"Well as you know Alex, I am not like other fathers," Brian said.  
  
"That's for sure," Michael muttered.  
  
"Why are we so far away from Tess and Kyle?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Because we only have three rooms of convenience close together, and I figured that you six would want to be together. So I gave you these rooms up ahead."  
  
"Wait, I thought that we weren't able to see each other. If that's true, why would it matter that we were together?" Max asked. Although it did make him feel better that the others would be close at hand.  
  
"You won't be able to se each other. But the rooms surround another room, like a common room. We have to enter that to enter the other rooms. You can all go into the room whenever you like. We do control the locks on the doors however. But you will be able to come and go as you please. The main room door will always remain locked and we will be able to see and hear what you do. Except when you are in the rooms, then we will only be able to hear you. Now anymore questions. No? Good, here are your rooms, enjoy."  
  
Brain led them into the common room, and then walked out, locking the main door behind him.  
  
"Well isn't this just great," Isabelle said.  
  
"Come on admit it Is. You're happy about this arrangement. At least you didn't get stuck with Kyle, you're with someone you like. We all are." Maria said smiling at her.  
  
"You're right," Isabelle said smiling back.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired and want some sleep, so I think that I'll take, this room." Maria said peering into one of the rooms.  
  
All of the rooms were quite large with a queen size bed and sets of draws on either side. In the draws were sets of clothing. Even some sexy lingerie for the girls. The rooms also included an ensuite complete with shower and bath. All in all the rooms were very nice.  
  
But before anyone else could move, a voice from overhead said, "You all know your room partners. If you do not go with them, then we will be forced to put you with them ourselves and keep you locked in your rooms."  
  
"I think we should do as they say. I don't want to be locked in a room with only one person. I think I'd go insane," Maria said.  
  
"Yeah, we can talk in the morning," Max said.  
  
Everyone walked into their assigned rooms and shut the doors. 


	19. No one is what they seem

Part 19

**Part 19**

Kyle and Tess were sitting on opposite sides of the room, with their backs to eachother.Kyle turned around to look at Tess.Her back was stiff as a board, and her face- what he could see of it- had a dark look on it.He tried to ease the tension in the room by talking to her."You know it could be worse."

"What could be worse then me having to shack up with a human and forced to have 'sex' with them."Tess said 'sex' like it was a word that wasn't meant to be mentioned at all.

Kyle was hurt by her words."I just meant that a least you're with someone you know."He turned around looking at anything but Tess.

Tess turned around to see Kyle looking around the room with a sad look on his face."Look Kyle, I'm sorry.I'm just really tense right now."Tess said in her best 'please forgive me' voice.

Kyle still wouldn't look at her."That doesn't give you any excuse to be a bitch Tess.At first I was trying to be nice.Sticking up for you when the others were mean.But you were just being at bitch right back to me.You don't know how to except help Tess, you've always done things by yourself and been told by Nasedo to go and get what you want.And it's okay to go and get what you want, but not when it would end up hurting other people to be with a person who doesn't even want you."

Tess looked at Kyle shocked.It was true that he was sticking up for her and she had become dependent on him to get her out of situations that the others got her into, but lately h hadn't been doing anything, when the others were mean, he didn't do anything, h just stood there and said nothing."It doesn't matter what you think.I am what I am, and you are what you are."

"That's the problem, isn't it Tess?You think that just because you're an alien that makes you better than everyone else."

"It does make me?"Tess said superiorly.

"No it doesn't.Look at Maria.She human, well not as in human like me, but she's different and she isn't all smug going around saying, I'm different therefore I'm better then you, so step aside.No, she hid it from everyone.Even Michael.Do you know why?"Kyle asked.

Tess shook her head.

"Because she didn't want you getting any idea's, thinking that even though she had power, you would think that you were still better then her and try to challenge her to some sort of competition.No she just wanted to be normal."

"Why?"Tess asked softly.

"Because that's what she's always wanted.Ever since she linked us she regretted it.It let us see into her mind, hear what she was thinking, her dreams, her fantasies and her fears.Even though she practically represses everything that has to do with her father, it is still in her genetics not to let people think you're weak.It's like the worst thing that can happen to her kind.If people think you're weak they loose respect for you.But after awhile Maria learned to block us out of her mind.She lets people in when she wants to let people in."

Tess sat back and absorbed what Kyle had just told her."So if people found out what she was- humans I mean- would they try and capture her and perform tests on her like what happened to Max?"

"No," Kyle said."People who find out about her kind are usually killed." 

"What!"Tess sounded shocked."Why are they killed?"

"To protect the others of their kind.Humans wouldn't be able to handle that there are people with that kind of power in the world.They would try and kill them."

"So they kill people to keep their kind safe.Like what Nasedo did for us."Tess said.

"Kind of yes, except the people are not usually killed.If there are powerful telepaths around then they can just wipe the person's memory after they found out, otherwise the person dies.But they don't kill in cold blood usually, Nasedo killed in cold blood a lot."

"No he didn't.He did what he did to protect us."Tess said, but not sounding too sure of herself."

********

Maria lay in her bed thinking about what just happened.Her father had given her to Mark but then had turned around and given her to Michael because eh wanted a human/alien baby.He knew though that Maria wasn't human, so if she and Michael had a baby it would be different to Liz and Max's baby.Oh God, Maria thought to herself, I'm talking like we're actually going to go through with this.It would be nice though.Having a baby with Michael, having something that precious that she and Michael had made together.

Shut up, Maria told her mind, it's never going to happen.Maria rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

********

Michael felt Maria flip over in the bed and wondered what she was thinking about.All he could think of was that he had her back again.He thought that she had been taken away from him for the last time when Mark took her away, but her father turned around and gave her to him, to make a baby of all things.In his mind Michael could picture him and Maria with a little baby boy in her arms and a content smile on her face.

Give it up Guerin, like Maria's going to jump on you and tear you're clothes off in order to make a baby, keep dreaming.Michael closed his eyes and prepared for a sleepless night.

********

In all the other rooms everyone was thinking pretty much the same thing, wondering what would happen if they really did have a child, and some even wanting it to happen.There was a lot of wishful thinking going on, and no one knew what was a head of them.

*******

In another part of the compound, Brian DeLuca was looking at the screens, at the teens to be precise.He hated having Maria hated him but it was they only way.

"How's it been going since I've been gone?"A voice from the door asked.

"Oh, better then expected.Although Tess has been causing problems, she will barely look at Kyle, we had to put those two a fair distance away from the others."Brian said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around soon." The voice said.

"Well she had better.Time's running out." Brain said sounding a little worried.

"I know my friend, I know."Nasedo said, looking at the sleeping teens.


	20. No one is what they seem

Part 20 

**Part 20 **

Nothing is ever the way you want it to be, Maria thought to herself.When you think something is going great, chances are that they won't be like that for long.

They had been in their separate rooms for close to a week and her Maria could tell that her father was getting impatient, so far they weren't doing anything with eachother, the had even gone as far as to changing rooms, but that hadn't gone down well.Before they had even lain down on the beds three men came running in and grabbed the girls and thrown them beck into their correct rooms and locked the doors.The doors had remained locked for three days, telling the teens without words that they had to stay in their assigned rooms.But people wouldn't be running into their rooms again any time soon, when one of the men picked Maria up she nailed him in the eye and his eyes was still swollen shut.

Everyone was pretty tense; they had no idea what was going to happen next.And the truth was that they didn't want to know.

********

Brian DeLuca and Nasedo were looking at the teens in their rooms on the computer screens.

"We need to do something now!"Nasedo said.

"I know Sanato, I know."Brian said.

"Don't call me that!"Nasedo/Sanato snapped."The prophecy needs to be completed soon, otherwise our chance will be gone forever.They have to find out soon, and have to help us, or else we're doomed."

"I know what to do.We'll have what we want shortly.Now come on, we need to give them they're dinner, they must be getting hungry."Brian said as he poured some white powder onto the food that the girls would be getting.The powder dissolved instantly as it hit the food.A powder that even Maria would not be able to detect.

********

All the teens were sitting in the common room waiting for their dinner to arrive.

"You know, even though these guys are trying to experiment on us, you must admit that they serve up really nice food."Alex said.

Liz laughed."Trust Alex, were in a crisis and all you can think about is food and how good it is."

Everyone laughed.It felt good to laugh; since everyone was so tense there hadn't been much of it.Before anyone could say anything else, they're dinner arrived.

"See what I mean?"Alex said, pointing to his food."Good quality food here.Spaghetti and meat balls, one of my favorites."He dug into his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Everyone else ate as well, but not with as much enthusiasm as Alex.After the meal was over they all sat around and talked.

"So, what do you thinks going to happen?"Max asked.

Everyone turned to look at Maria who held up her hands."Don't look at me.He may be my father, but he hasn't been there for most of my life, so I don't know what's going on inside his head.And before you get any idea's I'm not going to go inside his head.He'd know in an instant." 

Alex, who had been thinking just that, slumped back into his chair."Then what are we supposed to do?"He asked.

"Nothing at the moment."Maria said."We just sit tight and wait for their next move."

"And when will that be?"Isabelle asked.

"I don't know."Maria said, a small frown appearing on her face."But nothing's happened for a while so something has to happen soon." 

Liz had been sitting quietly throughout the whole discussion, but her face was getting red.Max looked at her with worry in his eyes."Are you okay Liz?"He asked.

Liz's head snapped up and she looked at Max."Yeah, I'm just a bit hot.I think I'll go to bed now."As she went to get up, she collapsed.Max caught her before she hit the ground a swooped her into his arms.

"What's wrong Liz?"He asked alarmed.

"I don't know.I'm just really hot."She said laying her head on his chest.

"I'm going to take Liz to bed okay guys.Then I'll stay with her.Goodnight."He walked with Liz still in her arm, to their room and shut the door.

Maria looked after Liz with a frown on her face."Liz was fine a few minutes ago."She said.

"Yeah, maybe it was something she ate."Michael said.

Meanwhile, Alex was looking at Isabelle, who had the same look o her face as Liz had before."Are you okay Izzy?"

"Yeah I think that there was something in the food.I'm going to bed."Isabelle said.

Before she could get up, Alex was by her side."If the same thing that is happening to Liz is happening to you, I think that I'll help you get to bed."He helped Isabelle up and took her to their room, shutting the door.

Michael and Maria looked as Alex closed the door, then Michael turned to Maria."Are you feeling okay?"He asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine."Maria said, although her face was getting red.

"Are you sure?"Michael asked knowing that she was lying and not knowing why.

"Not really actually.What do you think is doing this?"

"I don't know, maybe it's some girly thing."Michael said as if that explained it all.

"Yeah maybe it is.I think that I'm going to go to bed as well."

"Here, let me help you."

Michael led Maria into their bedroom and lay her on the bed.He started to pull the blankets on her, but she stopped him.

"What is it?"He asked.

"It's just too hot for blankets."She said and sat up and started to pull her top off.

"What are you doing!"Michael asked shocked.

"I'm hot."Maria pouted."Can you come and lay down with me."Maria said patting the mattress.

Michael did what she asked with no questions asked.She immediately turned to him when he lay down.

"You're so cool."She said, snuggling up next to him.

Michael wrapped his armed around her and tried to think of what could be causing this.He hadn't been thinking much when Maria started running her hands up his chest.It didn't bother him at first, thinking that she was doing it because she was hot, but after a little while, she began to pull his shirt off.

"What are you doing!"He exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"It's so hot.Please come and lie down next to me?"Maria asked. 

Michael couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with no top and how she was pouting at him.He shook his head as if to clear the images that were there.

"Maria look I think I know what was in the food."Michael said backing up because Maria had gotten off the bed and was currently stalking him.

"What was it Michael?"Maria said in a husky voice.

"Well how do I put this?"Michael said to himself."Maria look, what your feeling isn't real, it's because of something in the food."

"Your wrong Michael."Maria said, continuing to stalk him."This is real, it's just the first him I've acted on it.Now make love to me."

Maria had Michael backed up against a wall and started to kiss him.He resisted for all of thirty seconds before he started to return her kiss.He was getting caught up n his emotions.There was a little voice inside his head that told him to stop, but a stronger voice told him to continue.He started to lead Maria back towards the bed.Her legs touched the side of the bed and she bent them, letting Michael lay her down with him on top of her.

He was doing what he thinking of just a few moments ago and not of it felt bad.It felt right.

********

In all of the other rooms, including Tess and Kyle's, the same thing was happening, although some people didn't fight it at all.They just went with what they were feeling.

********

Brian and Sanato were watching the teens for a short while before they walked away.

"I told you everything would work out okay."Brian said smugly.

"Yes you did.Soon the prophecy will be complete."Sanato said walking into his room with a happy smile on his face.


	21. No one is what they seem

Part 21

**Part 21**

Maria woke up with arms wrapped around her waist.She rolled over to see what it was and gasped, it was Michael.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all."She said quietly to herself.

Her words stirred Michael from his sleep."What?"He said groggily.

"Nothing just talking to myself."Maria said, dreading how Michael was going to react about the night before.

Michael was looking into Maria's eyes, pretty much thinking the same thing as she was."Look, Maria.About last night…"

"I know, I know," Maria sighed, "You've gotta be a stone wall, you can't let yourself get close to me."She turned away, starting to get out of the bed.

Michael grabbed her arm stopping her."No, that's not what I was going to say.I was going to say that I don't regret it."

Maria stared at him in shock."Are you saying that, you Michael Guerin don't regret what we did last night?"

Michael shook his head no.Maria squealed and jumped into his arms, pushing him back on the bed.

Michael laughed and hugged her back."Is it so hard to believe that?"

Maria said, still in his arms, "In a way it is because of how you've been acting lately.I thought that you sort of hated me because I didn't tell you about my powers or Mark."

"I was angry at first, but then I realized that you did what we had been doing our whole lives.You had no need to tell us anything at all."

Maria smiled at him and kissed him.'The kiss went on for a few minutes, before they heard someone knocking on their door.

"Um, is it okay for me to come in Maria?"Liz's voice said.

Maria looked at Michael and blushed."Just a minute Liz."She said and jumped out of bed, looking for some clothes to put.

Michael just lay there on the bed, smiling at Maria.Maria turned to him."Come on Michael!Put on some clothes."Maria hissed in a whisper. 

Outside, Liz heard Maria and giggled softly.

"What is it?"Max said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing."Liz said, not wanting to give away what her best friend had been up to.Even though her and Max had been up to the same thing not to long ago.

Before Liz could say anymore, Maria and Michael's door opened.Maria saw Max and Liz standing at her door, with a big grin on Liz's face and turned bright red.

"What do you guys want?"Michael asked harshly, angry that his time with Maria had been upset.

Liz turned serious."I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

If it was possible, Maria's face turned an even brighter shade of red."Why?I don't think that it's anyone else's business what happened last night."

"I mean, what made us act that way."Liz explained.

"Oh," Maria said quietly.

Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."Don't worry," he whispered into her ear."We don't have to tell them any more than is necessary."He turned to look at Max and Liz, and Isabelle and Alex, who were in the common room."I think we all have a pretty good idea about what happened last night."

"We were drugged."Isabelle said furiously.

"We gathered that Isabelle."Maria said."And we all pretty much know why we were drugged, do we.No all we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?"Alex asked.

"For my father to come in her and gloat."Maria said."Because that is what he'll do.He'll be so proud of himself.Either that or Mark is going to come in here with the worst mood in the whole universe."

"Do you think that Mark will do anything to us?"Liz asked.

"No he won't."A voice said from the doorway.

Maria spun around to look at Sean."What do you want?"

"To explain something to you." He said

Maria folded her arms over her chest."Okay, explain all of this to us."

"You really have no idea do you?You don't know why you're here?"Sean laughed at the blank looks on everyone's faces"Jesus!Your father's been keeping a lot from you, hasn't he."

"What's he been keeping from me?"Maria asked, suspicious.

"He hasn't told you about the prophecy."Sean said.

"What prophecy?"Max asked.

"The prophecy about all of you."Sean said."I can't believe your father never told you about this.The elder's shouldn't have let him keep this from you." 

"What's the prophecy Sean!"Maria asked getting impatient.

"You want to know the prophecy?Well here it is.

The weather witch and the second, 

Together throughout time.

The soulful one and the scientist,

Finding out how and why.

The dreamer and the hacker,

Thinking what will come.

The advanced one and the star,

Denying what is real.

Together they are power,

To bring the end or the beginning.

Finishing what the old ones started."

No one said anything for a while, then Alex laughed."Well I never knew I was that important.There's a prophecy about me.I feel special."

"But what does it mean?"Max asked.

"I don't know."Sean said."Only Maria's father and a few other people know what it means.Everyone else has spent their whole lives either looking for all of you or trying to find out what the prophecy means.The prophecy was only translated to our language a few years ago.But your father knew who it was about and what it meant almost immediately."

"How did he know what it meant?"Isabelle asked.

"Because he's apart of it."Maria said quietly, she turned away from the group, looking at the wall."It doesn't say anything about him but he's part of it.He's meant to lead us, to help us gain our full potential.He was chosen by fate."She finished quietly.

"Just like us."Liz said.

"Yeah, just like us.We were chosen to do something we don't know about and we don't have any control over."Maria said."God live sucks.Why can't I be normal for at least a little while?Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because it's your birthright."Sean said."You were born for this.All of you were.So deal with it!God so many people would love to have what you have.Accept it and maybe everything will start to make sense to you."Sean walked out of the room without another word.

"Well that was interesting."Alex said 


	22. No one is what they seem

Part 22 

**Part 22**** **

"Well," Alex said again. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know," Maria said softly, sitting down on a nearby chair in a sort of shock. She couldn'tbelieve that her father would keep something like this from her. Granted, they had never been close,but you don't keep a prophecy about your daughter to yourself, you tell her about it.

Michael noticed the look on Maria's face and was concerned. "Maria, are you okay?"

Maria looked at Michael with haunted eyes. "I think so. I'm just so confused. Why would my fathergive me to Mark when he knew that there was a prophecy about you and me?"

"Because Mark was getting restless." Brian DeLuca said from the doorway. "He wanted you so badly.I hated him from the first moment you met him."

"How would you know when I met him, when you weren't even there?" Maria demanded.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not there. I've watched you since I left you andyour mother. I've always cared Maria. There were just reasons why I wasn't there for you."

"Like what reasons?" Maria said scornfully. "You got tired of us, so you just left?"

"No!" Brian said. "I never got tired of you or your mother. Your mother found out what ii was andwanted me to leave. She didn't want her daughter to be what I was. She wanted you to have a normallife. So she told me to leave. She even went as far as to deny what she was in order to keep you fromfinding out what you were."

"What do you mean deny what she was?" Liz asked.

Brian turned to Liz. "Maria's mother's not human. She's a witch. A very powerful witch, which explainswhy Maria is so powerful."

"What makes you think Maria's powerful. She was really weak after what happened in the labs."Isabelle said.

Brian laughed. "You think that her acting like she was weak makes her so. Maria is one of the mostpowerful weather witches that have even been. Her power roles of her in waves."

"If you knew that she was so powerful, why didn't you ever say anything?" Max asked.

"Because I knew that she was hiding her power from Mark. She didn't want him to know howpowerful she was because he would have done everything in his power to get that power."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Maria demanded. "And what about Mark? You gave me tohim, and now you suddenly hate him. That's doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry about Mark, we've taken care of him." Brian said.

"What do you mean by 'taken care of him'?" Alex asked.

"Well he's not dead if that's what you're wondering. But he no longer remembers that he had anythingto do with Maria. All of his memories concerning her have been erased."

"So if he sees her, he won't know who she is?" Michael asked in a pleased voice.

"No, he'll know who she is, because she is my daughter, but he won't remember anything that hadhappened between them." Brian said.

"Good," Michael said walking over to Maria and wrapping his arms around her waist. "He had nobusiness being in Maria's life."

Maria laughed at the possessive tone in Michael's voice. "God Michael, it's not like I encouraged himor anything. You had nothing to worry about." Maria said soothingly, patting his cheek.

Michael's smile got even bigger and he pulled Maria closer to him.

"But there's still one thing that I don't understand," Isabelle began. "Why did you drug us?"

"Because it was necessary." Came a voice from the doorway. No one could see the person at first,and then Kyle and Tess came in followed by Nasedo.

"Nasedo!" Isabelle gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"The right thing," he said walking further into the room, bringing Kyle and Tess with him. Both Kyle andTess were a bit pink cheeked; anyone could guess why they were blushing.

"So it happened to you to?" Liz asked.

Kyle looked up at Liz shocked. "What do you mean 'to'? And I don't know what you mean by that."

Maria laughed. "Kyle we know why you and Tess are blushing. The same thing happened to us."

Tess was looking between Max and Liz who were hugging eachother, but the thing that disturbed herthe most was the fact that it didn't bother her like it would have not to long ago. I guess it's because of   
what happened between Kyle and me, she thought. She smiled at Max, letting him know that it didn'tbother her.

Max saw Tess smiling at him and Liz. He was worried at first, thinking that she was going to dosomething to Liz, but he saw by the statement on her face that she accepted them as a couple. He alsosaw the looks that she was giving Kyle.

Liz saw Max smiling at Tess and was worried for a minute, until he looked at her with love in his eyes."What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"Tess, I think she has a thing for Kyle." Max said.

Liz looked over at Tess and saw it to; Tess was looking at Kyle as if he was the only thing in theworld.

"Yeah why did you drug us? Why was it necessary?" Alex asked.

"We need the prophecy to be fulfilled. And soon." Nasedo said.

"What does the prophecy mean? And why does it involve us sleeping together?" Isabelle demanded.

"To get us pregnant," Maria said softly. "It's insurance. If we don't want to fulfil the prophecy, wedon't have to, we don't even know what it means. But if we have children, that might give us a bit of apush to fulfil it, because we would have to do something to keep them safe. Isn't that right?" Mariaasked her father.

"Very good Maria. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later." Brian said. "You truly are mydaughter."

"Yeah well I haven't figured it out entirely yet. What does it mean? What do we have to fulfil?" Mariaasked.

Brian looked at Nasedo, then back at the teenagers. "We don't know the answer to that. We don'tknow what the entire prophecy means." He looked Maria dead in the eye. "We don't know what youhave to do. But whatever it is, we know what it's dangerous, very dangerous."


	23. No one is what they seem

Part 23 

**Part 23**** **

"I can't believe this!" Maria exclaimed, after her father and Nasedo had left. "First Sean tells us that myfather knows what it means, then dad comes here, with Nasedo no less, and tells that they only knowwhat some of the prophecy means. And what they do know is going to be very dangerous for us."

"Maria calm down." Michael said putting his arm around her shoulders. Maria turned around andburied her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm just so confused." She mumbled into Michael's chest.

"I think we all are baby." He said hugging her tight.

"But there's one thing that I still don't understand," Max said. "Why they got us to sleep together. Imean if you girls didn't get pregnant from this time, what are they going to do? If you're not pregnant,   
then you might not fight. Are they going to get us to sleep together again?"

"Why Max? Are you anxious for another round?" Isabelle asked him.

Max blushed to the roots of his hair and didn't answer Isabelle. Liz also was blushing. "Shut UpIsabelle. You can't talk."

Isabelle and Alex also blushed to the roots of their hair.

"Okay all of you, that's enough." Maria said. "It's pretty obvious what we all did and they're no need todiscuss it. Alright?"

Everyone else nodded. The blushes people's faces also went down.

"We need to decide what to do about our situation," Maria continued on. "If we did get pregnant weneed to know what to do."

"I think it's pretty obvious that we can't stay here." Max said, pulling Liz into his arms. "You girls mightbe hurt again, and I don't want to risk that."

"Max is right," Alex said. "I mean what if Maria's father is lying? And if you girls do get pregnant, theymight want the babies for themselves. To experiment on or do whatever they want to do. If they hadthe babies, they wouldn't need us anymore."

All three girls put their hands on their stomach as if in a protective gesture.

"Don't worry, Maria. I won't let anything happen to you." Michael said hugging her then he grinned,"Or any little Michael that might be in there."

Maria spun around to face him, "You mean if I am pregnant, you're okay with it?"

He nodded his head. "I'd be cool with it. I mean it might be a bit of a shock, but I'd learn to deal."

Maria smiled a wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. He hugged her back, enjoying the feelof her against him, missing it when she suddenly jumped back. "What do you mean a 'little Michael'?"She demanded. "What if it's a girl?" Maria was now worried that if she was pregnant and had a girl,Michael would be disappointed.

Michael saw the thoughtful look on Maria's face and new she was worried about something. "Maria,"he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If we had a girl it wouldn't matter. I'd love her just asmuch." He grinned. "It doesn't matter if we have a boy or a girl, but the baby would be getting anothersibling as soon as possible after because my child will have someone to play with."

"What about our children?" Liz said softly.

"What?" Maria said with raised eyebrows.

Liz blushed, "What I mean is if Isabelle and I have a baby, then your child would have someone to playwith. Our children." Liz repeated.

"Yeah," Max said. "Our 'children'." He put emphasis on 'children', looking Liz straight in the eye.

Liz blushed even harder. "You mean you want more then one child?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. We're going to have at least three. Maybe more." Max had a faraway look in his eyes.

Liz laughed and hugged him to her happy with his response.

"That goes for us too, Isabelle." Alex said, with a no nonsense tone to his voice.

Isabelle looked at Alex shocked. She didn't know that he would voice it to rest of the group, but shewas happy no the less.

"What about you two?" Maria asked looking at Kyle and Tess.

Before Tess could say anything Kyle jumped in. "OH we're not having three kids." Kyle said with ashocked look on his face. Tess looked at him crushed. Kyle looked at Tess and said. "I'm sorry Icouldn't have three. Even numbers only."

Tess smiled brilliantly, "Why only even numbers?" She sounded confused.

"Because with one child it's spoiled and with any other odd number there's always a middle child andthey always seem to feel left out."

"That's so sweet!" Liz cried. "I didn't know you could be so sweet Kyle." She grinned.

Kyle looked embarrassed at what he had told Tess, but his face set and he smiled at Liz. "There are alot of thing that you don't know about me." He smiled mischievously and wriggled his eyebrows. Thistime it was Tess who looked embarrassed.

"Oh, to much information there, Kyle." Maria cried.

"Yeah really Valenti, that isn't really something I wanted to know about." Michael grimaced.

"Alright that's enough of all this. Maria can you do that thing you did when we were talking before?"Isabelle said. Maria nodded her head. "We really need to find a way out of here, because Alex is right.If they aren't telling us the truth then I don't want them to get my baby."

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping that Maria might know something that we don't maybe she coulduse her powers and get inside someone's head and find a way out of here for us." Isabelle saidhopefully looking a Maria.

Maria shook her head and backed away from the group. "No way, I'm not doing that. I won't do it.No way!" She sat down as far as possible away from the rest of the group.

"Why won't you do it?" Max asked curiously.

"Because it's not exactly the safest thing in the world to do. It would be like standing on the train tracksand waiting for the train to come and hit you."

"How so?" Michael asked.

Maria sighed. "There are different ways you can go into someone's head, well different depths. Youcan just skim the surface and read the thoughts that the person is thinking about at the time. But whatyou want me to do is go into someone's mind and getting out certain information. That's takes morepower and skill, because when you go that deep your mind opens up to them as well. It doesn't matterif the person is telepathic or not, it's still highly dangerous. And if you stay in their head too longwell…"

"Well what?" Everyone demanded.

"Their thoughts become yours. You take on some of their thoughts, memories and feelings. In a senseyou become them, but the bad part is you become the bad part of them, the evil part, and you don'tremember anything afterwards."

"How long does it last for?" Tess asked

"It depends on how long you were in their mind for. It could be a few minutes, hours or even days."Maria said.

"Days?" Max said. "That means that you could do all these things and not remember them." Marianodded.

"Wait a minute, how do you know all of this?" Tess asked.

"Because it happened to me before." Maria said quietly. "I sometimes help others of my kind, we findpeople that have tried to betray us, we hunt them down and kill them."

"Kill them?" Isabelle said weakly.

"Well I don't do the killing personally and I've only done it once, and I'll never do it again. There wasthis witch who was killing other witches for their power. He was getting really strong to and reallypowerful. It was hard for them to track him, so they called me in to help their other telepaths. We wentin and found him, it took us a long time to find him and when we did, it took us even longer to find outwhere he was. We were in his mind for too long and what I told you happened. We became him, notthe evil part because all of him was evil. It lasted for a few days and when I came out of it I found outwhat I had done." Maria stopped talking.

"What did you do?" Michael asked softly.

Maria looked at him sadly, looked at everyone else in the room and hung her head, telling everyonewithout looking at them. "I killed someone."


	24. No one is what they seem

Part 24 

**Part 24**** **

Stunned silence followed Maria's statement.

"Run that by me again. You 'killed' someone!?"

Maria nodded her head, but wouldn't look at anything but the ground.

"Well this changes things a bit." Isabelle murmured.

"Maria look at me," Liz said softly. Maria raised her head. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Lizwalked up to Maria and hugged her. "You can't blame yourself, Maria, it wasn't you."

"But it was," Maria said. "It might not have been my intention to kill the person when I was me, but itstill happened. And it was my body, my hands that killed him. Nothing anyone can do will changethat."

Michael went to Maria and pulled her away from Liz into his arms. "I know, Maria. It's okay." Mariastarted to sob. "Nothings going to hurt you."

"How can to say that? How can you hug me and be nice when you know what I've done?" Mariaasked in genuine amazement.

"Because I know what you went through. I killed Pierce and you still wanted me after that didn't you. Istill love you, Maria. It wasn't your fault."

Maria looked at him with so much love in her eyes it almost hurt to look. She hugged Michael with allof the strength she had, which was a lot considering that Michael asked her to ease up so he couldbreathe.

"Sorry," Maria said wiping away her tears. "I guess I forget how strong I can be. Okay," she saidfirmly. "We need to find a way to get out of here. Does anyone have any idea's?" When no one cameup with anything Maria said, "Come on! We have to think. Why don't we sit and think. And saywhatever comes to your mind. No matter how ridicules you think it sounds."

Everyone nodded and went into their own little areas to think. "And that doesn't mean you think aboutthe next time you get to get it on." Maria said looking pointently at Max and Liz.

Max and Liz blushed. "Stop it Maria! Those are private thoughts." Liz cried.

Maria laughed, as did everyone else. "Hey, I can't help it if you're projecting it to the whole free world."

Liz walked away in a huff and Max went to comfort her.

*******

"They're planning something," Sanato said to Brian.

"What makes you think that?" Brian said not even looking at Sanato.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling." He said.

"Well the last time you had a feeling, you killed a lot of my men of a foolish mission." Brian said. "Leavethis to me. I have it under control."

Sanato walked away saying softly, "No you don't, you never have."

*******

(An hour and a half later)

"I've got it!" Alex cried. Even after all of his idea's had been shot down before, he still continued to tryand find a way out for them.

"This had better be good Alex." Michael grumbled. "Because the last ones have been pretty sad."

"No I've really got it this time!" Alex was getting really excited; he really thought that he had something.

"Well what it is!" Isabelle said when he didn't continue on.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly. "Well I was wondering, Maria, how powerful are you really?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything?" Maria said frowning.

"Do you think that you could take them on?" He asked directly.

"No not all at once and certainly not by myself." She stated.

"I didn't say you would take them on all at once. But if it were one on one, would you be able to beatthe person." Alex said.

Maria nodded. "Yes, well nearly all of them."

"Nearly all?" Tess asked.

Mari nodded again. "There are a few I might not be able to fight and win from."

"Who are they?" Max asked. "Maybe we could help."

"My father for one, Nasedo and Sean." Maria said.

"Sean," Kyle scoffed. "He doesn't look very strong." Maria glared at him and he flushed and stutteredout, "Well I guess you don't have to look strong to be strong."

"He might not be strong, but I don't really know him, so I don't know what his powers are." Mariasaid.

"But he seemed to want to help us." Tess said.

"Yeah but we don't know if he was sent by Maria's father or not. We shouldn't trust him until he proveshimself." Michael said.

"Michael's right, we shouldn't trust anyone at the moment." Max said. He turned to Tess. "You knowNasedo the best. Do you know what he's capable of?"

Tess shook her head. "No really. I know that he can shapeshift, kill people like he does."

"Yeah you might want to stay away from that Maria." Alex said.

"Yeah," Maria said distracted. "Guys, as far a we know, every time Nasedo has killed someone, hehas had to be touching them. I mean he's never killed someone from across a room had he?"

"No, when Max was kidnapped, and he killed that agent, he put his hand on the guys chest." Michaelsaid. "So he needs to be touching someone to kill them. All we need to do is avoid his hands anddisable him before he can get near us."

"I don't think we even need to do that, I think I know how to get rid of all of them without even leavingthis room." Alex stated.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Liz said.

"Maria, do you think you can get inside someone's head and plant thoughts into their minds?" Alexsaid.

Maria nodded. "Yeah I can do that. What kind of thoughts do you want me to plant?"

"Is it possible to plant them, but not have them reach the persons brain at a certain time." He asked.

"It's difficult, but it's possible. Tell me what you want you're thinking, Alex." Maria demanded.

"Can you plant thoughts in everyone's heads to make them think that we've escaped. That way whenthey go looking for us we can get away." He stated grinning.

"I don't know Alex. They'll know we're here when they come into the room. I can make them not seeus on the monitor screens, but when they come here, they'll see us." Maria said.

Alex's face dropped. "Maybe not," Tess said. "I can make them not see us. If they're only a smallnumber of people that come in here then I can hide us."

"But I thought that they could tell what was real and what wasn't." Liz said.

"They can," Maria said. "But if other's help her, then we could pull it off. I can make sure that only asmall number of people come here, then when they all go, we can get out of here."

"But we don't know how to make people see things that aren't really there." Isabelle said.

"I can teach you. It's not hard all you need to do is concentrate." Tess said.

"Alright I'm game if everyone else is." Michael said. Max and Isabelle said.

Tess turned to Maria, "I'll need a few days to teach them."

That's okay, I need a few days to plant the thoughts in everyone's mind, then after I do that, we shouldwait a little longer so we can regain our strength just in case we loss some of it practicing."

Tess nodded then went over the others aliens to start teaching then what mind control was all about.Poor Kyle, she made him the lab rat to practice on.

*******

(5 days later)

"Are you guys all ready?" Maria asked.

Everyone nodded. "Do you think we should be asking you guys that question?" Alex said, looking atMaria and the aliens.

"Don't worry, all under control." Tess said smiling. "So Maria. Do you're thing."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned a gasped. It was Nasedo.


	25. No one is what they seem

Part 25 

**Part 25**** **

When they all looked at Nasedo all of their hopes dropped. They were never going to get out of therenow.

"What do you want?" Maria demanded.

"Well I want to know what you eight young teenagers are doing, acting all secretive and such?"Nasedo walked into the room with his hands behind his back. "What could you possibly be up to, Iwonder? Could you be trying to get out of here? Are you trying to escape so you can protect thechildren you might be carrying? Well it's no good, you're not getting out of here."

"What makes you think that's what we were trying to do?" Isabelle asked nervously.

Michael noticed that Maria was looking intently at Nasedo, like she was trying to get into his mind.Michael realized that was exactly what she was trying to do. He knew that what she was dangerous,but he knew that she felt a sort of obligation towards the others, he was proud of what she was doing,but he was also worried.

"Well," Nasedo continued. "All of you have been acting so strange lately. Your father doesn't see itMaria, but I do. All of you aliens have been in a little group together looking like you were trying to dosomething. I couldn't see it no matter how hard I tried, and believe me I did try. Now I wonder whatyou were doing? It looked like you were trying to teach them Tess. Is that what you were doing?"

Tess looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she quickly re-gained her composure. "No Iwasn't teaching them anything. What would I have to teach them?"

Nasedo suddenly gasped and clutched his head. Everyone looked on in astonishment.

"Tess!" Maria yelled. "Put the plan into action now!"

"Okay," Tess gasped. "Come on you guys, make us disappear."

Nasedo was rolling around on the ground in agony, and then he suddenly stopped and lay still. Kyle,Liz and Alex looked on in astonishment.

"What did you do Maria?" Liz asked softly.

"I killed him," Maria said. "Come on, we need to do this. There are others coming." Maria grabbedNasedo under his shoulders and dragged him into her and Michael's room, where she shoved himunder the bed.

"Maria! You need to keep the people away, I can feel more coming." Tess said.

"Okay," Maria said softly. Her face took on a look of total concentration and after a while she startedto sweat, her eyes glazed over a bit. She suddenly snapped out of it and turned to the others. "Comeon! We need to leave now."

"Where's Nasedo?" Tess asked.

"We don't have time for this!" Maria snapped. "Unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life,then be my guest. But I'm getting out of here." She walked out the door and everyone proceeded tofollow her.

They all raced through the compound. Maria disabled any video cameras that they came across andthey hid when they came close to running into anyone. It wasn't long before they found the exit. It mighthave been a big complex but it was easily set out.

"Well that was stupid of them." Maria muttered to herself.

"What was?" Kyle asked.

"They should know that if anyone got out they could find the exit easily if they out it here. But I supposethat they never expected anyone to get out." Maria said.

"No they didn't." A familiar voice said behind them.

"Hello Sean," Maria said without even turning around.

"Hey Maria," he said cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a stroll in the park." Maria said sarcastically.

"Well it looks like a nice day for that." He said walking past them to the door and opening it up. Behindhim the sun was shining. He was right, it was a nice day.

"You can't stop us." Maria said fiercely.

"Who said I was trying to?" Sean responded.

"You're not going to stop us?" Max sounded confused.

"No I'm not. Testing aliens or humans or even us is okay, but you harm little kids. That's just wrong."

"But what about the prophecy?" Alex asked.

"Oh," Sean said causally while he was walking away. "It wasn't real. They just made it up to try andkeep you here. You might want to hurry up and leave though, they'll figure out what you did soonerthan later. I'll try and keep them away from you for as long as I can."

"Wow," Kyle said softly. "He was really trying to help us all along."

"Yeah he was." Maria said. "But he was right, we had better get out of here now."

They all raced out the door into the sunlight.

"Wait Maria!" Alex said. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yeah, I got the information of where we are from Nasedo's head." Maria said, "We're a few milesoutside of Roswell. But before we go, we need to destroy this place."

"How are we going to do that?" Max asked.

"Like this," Maria looked at the sky and her eyes went that freaky amber colour. Dark cloud begangathering in the sky and lightning began to form, suddenly a huge strike of lightning hit the compoundand it burst into flames. Maria's eyes went back to normal and she smiled. "They won't be able to putthat out. There's too much fire for them. Let's go."

"Is anyone going to follow us?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't think so. I've made fake trails so they'll follow those before they find us. But we better hurryanyway." Maria said.

Everyone was shocked at how Maria could act so calm after what she did. It didn't even seem toweaken her.

"Maria," Tess began. "What happened to Nasedo?"

Maria looked at Tess sadly. "He's dead."

"How?" Tess gasped.

"Me. I went into his mind and killed him." Maria answered shortly.

"Why did you do that? He might have wanted to help us." Tess said stricken.

Maria turned to face her. "No he didn't want to help us. He wanted the children that we might havehad. He wanted to control them and make them do what they wanted him to do. There were a lot ofthings I saw in his mind, a lot of things that he told you, that aren't true."

"Like what?" Max asked curiously.

"What you saw on those orbs, it wasn't true. He made it happen because he wanted you to believe thatit was your destiny so that you would believe him and listen when he told you what to do."

"No." Tess gasped. "He wouldn't do that to us."

"How do you know? He wasn't human Tess and he had no emotions. He didn't care about anythingbut what he wanted. You're better off without him." Maria said.

"How did he die?" Max asked.

Maria turned to him. "When I went inside his head, I messed with his brain. He may not be human buthe is still very much like us. Open a few blood vessels and he dies."

"So that's all you did, open some blood vessels and he died." Max said.

"Yep, that's it." Maria said. "Come on, this way."


	26. No one is what they seem

Part 26 

**Part 26**** **

"Maria," Liz gasped, "We've been walking for over two hours. Are you sure that we're going the right   
way. The person you go the info from, might have been thinking something else. They could havetricked you."

"No body tricked me," Maria said softly. "We're going the right way. Not much longer and we'll startto see familiar territory."

"Would that familiar territory happen to have any water in it," Alex said. "I'm about to die from thirst."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Maria snapped. "Are all of you thirsty?" Everyone noddedand Maria sighed. "You should have said something before hand, I'm used to this, you guys aren't.Here." As Maria talked eight water bottle appeared on the ground at their feet.

Tess gasped. "How did you do that?"

Maria shrugged, and bent down to pick up her bottle, "Conjuring, it's easy once you get the hang of it.If you guys are so hungry, why are you looking at the bottle like they might bite you?"

"I guess we're just shocked," Max said. "We didn't realize how strong you were."

"Well get used to it. The bottle all have a strap on them so you can put it around your shoulders, and itdoesn't matter how much you drink because when the bottle is finished, it just fills itself up again."

"Self filling bottles, I like that." Alex said approvingly.

"Yeah, we better get going. It's going to be dark soon." With that, Maria started off again andeveryone followed her, happier now because they weren't thirsty.

Michael looked at Maria's back a little worried about her. She hadn't said a word since they had leftthe compound. It was like she was trying to forget what she did, although Michael didn't blame her forit. He himself was a little shocked at what she did, and she had done it so calmly.

Everyone else's thoughts were running along the same path as Michael's. Maria was acting strangely,Liz thought. It might have been from what they went through, but she thought that it was more thanthat.

"Are you alright Liz?" Max asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, "but I'm not so sure about Maria."

"What do you mean?"

"She's so quiet. If this had happened any other time and we had just got out, Maria wouldn't be able tostop talking. She babbles when she's nervous."

"What do you want to do?" Max asked

"I don't know," Liz said sadly. "I don't think that I can do anything. I think she needs to work things outand have a talk with her mom." Liz looked up at Maria who was in the lead with a sad look in hereyes.

Maria knew that all the others were thinking about her. She didn't know what they were thinkingbecause she didn't want to go inside their heads. I don't have the right to do that; Maria thought bitterlyto herself, not after all the things I've done. At least they weren't acting afraid of her. Yet, a little voicein her head said. They're not afraid of me, she told the voice. Oh great, she thought, now I'm talking tomyself.

"I think I recognize this area," Michael said.

"Yeah," Maria shrugged, "we're not far from the Indian Reservation."

"Then we can go and see River Dog and ask him to help us." Isabelle said.

"No we can't," Maria said softly. "If anyone survived the fire, they'd go there first looking for us." Noone questioned her on what she said, because they all knew that she was right, Maria knew what shewas talking about. "Come on, we should be in town by night fall."

*******

(3 hours later.)

"I never thought I'd be happy to see your apartment, Michael." Isabelle said groaning.

"You and me both." Michael grumbled. "Anybody coming up?"

"I think we should all spend a few days at Michael's." Max started.

"Why?" Isabelle jumped in. "Why can't we just go home to mom?"

"Because if anyone did start the fire, then they'll know we'd be back in Roswell now and that we'd gostraight home." Max said.

"But we're coming here, and this is Michael's home. They could still come for us here." Tess said.

"No they won't." Maria said. "They don't know about this place. The only person that knew wasNasedo, and he won't be telling anyone about it. Come on Max is right, we should stay here for a fewdays, I'll know in a little while if anyone survived and if anyone did if they're going to come after us.After that, we can all go home and live happily ever after."

"Alright." Michael said, walking up the stairs to his apartment. "But eight of us won't be toocomfortable in my place."

"Well we'll just have to deal with it." Liz said smiling at Max.

"Oh please," Maria chuckled. "We've just been walking for like six hours and you two are still all loveydovey."

Liz stuck her tongue out at Maria and turned away. Maria just laughed.

They all walked into Michael's apartment. "Well," Maria said looking around. "This place could do witha bit of cleaning."

"Thank you, I say that every time I come here. But does he listen to me? No he doesn't." Isabellegrumbled to herself.

Alex hugged her smiling. "Don't worry Is, with all of us here, we'll be able to clean it in no time. Now,"he said turning to Michael. "Where are all you cleaning things? The sooner we get this done, the soonerwe can all go to sleep and not wake up for about a week and a half."

For the next half hour they all cleaned as fast as they could so they could get to sleep

Maria stopped what she was doing, suddenly hit with a bout of dizziness, she waited for it to go away,but it didn't. She tried to make it go away, but had no luck. Black dots obscured her vision, theneverything went black, she fell to the floor.

"Maria!" She heard before she lost consciousness.


	27. No one is what they seem

Part 27 

**Part 27**** **

"Maria!" Michael cried as he saw Maria fall to the ground. He quickly ran over to her to see what waswrong. "Maria? Wake up, Maria. Come on, baby, wake up. Open your eyes please."

"Liz had been checking Maria over to see if she could find out what was wrong, and she swore."Idiot!"

"What is it Liz?" Max asked, concerned.

"She used up too much energy." Liz said. "Put her on the couch Michael. When she used her powers, itwas too much for here."

"But I thought you said that she was really strong." Tess said.

"She usually is, I don't know why this happened." Liz said distractedly.

"Could she have been given something to make her weak?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe," Liz said. "Come on we can just make her comfortable until she wakes up. I don't know whyshe didn't tell us she wasn't feeling well."

"Because I didn't want you to kick up a fuss." Maria said. "We had other things to worry about,without me complaining at the time."

"Maria!" Michael said hugging her, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Maria said sheepishly. "But I'm fine now, so there's no need to worry."

She started to get up, but Michael stopped her. "No, you're going to rest for a little while before youget up again."

Maria was frustrated. "But I feel fine,"

"You might feel fine, but you're not. I want you to rest for a little while."

"But…"

"No buts. Just do what you're told for once Maria. It can't hurt you to rest for a while."

"Michael's right," Alex said, Michael looked smug. "You could use a rest Maria. What we've beenthrough has taken a lot out of you."

"It's not from that," Maria said.

"Then what's it from?" Alex asked.

Maria blushed, "Don't worry. It doesn't concern you."

Alex, thinking that it had something to do with private girl things, let the matter drop. But Liz still had asuspicion in her mind, but couldn't elaborate on it because she got distracted.

Max put his arms around her and snuggled his head into the back of her neck. "Are you okay,sweetheart?"

Liz leaned back into his embrace and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Just glad that it's all over, now."

Max smiled too and pulled her closer. He leaned his head down for a sweet kiss. The kiss that wasonly supposed to be a quick on turned into a very long one.

Kyle laughed at them, "Are you two ever going to come up for air." Max and Liz pulled apart, blushingfuriously.

"Shut up Kyle, you know you'd be doing the same thing if you were given the chance." Liz said.

Kyle nodded, looking at Tess, who also blushed, "True,"

Everyone laughed at that. Maria was still a little angry about the way Michael was telling her what todo, lay back on the couch and tried to figure out what happened to make her faint.

Michael watching Maria close her eyes and settle down suggested, "Maybe we should all go to sleep.It might help us figure out what to do next." Michael went over to a cupboard and started pulling outblanket for everyone.

They all settled down in their respective places, Max with Liz, Alex with Isabelle, Kyle with Tess andof course Michael with Maria, even if it was a bit uncomfortable.

******

"How could you let them get away?!" Brian yelled at Sean.

Sean was angry. "I didn't 'let' them do anything. Maria knocked me out with her mind. She's strongerthan you think Brian. I wouldn't underestimate her."

"She's not that strong," Brian said dismissing that idea.

"Then how did she kill Sanato?" Sean asked smugly.

"Anyone could have killed him. He was a weakling, with a weak mind. He thought that just because hewasn't from this planet that he was the best. Well since he's dead, then I guess that he was wrong."Brian said.

"You really don't care that he's dead do you?" Sean asked a little bit shocked.

Brian shrugged, "We've all got to go sometime. But that's not the point, we need to find them. We needthose babies that the girls are carrying."

"How do you know that they're pregnant?"

"I don't, but all of them were at their highest fertility peak. So I'd be surprised that they weren't. Nowmy guess I that they've gone back to Roswell, and gone back home to their parents. They'll want tosee their parent after so long, and make sure that they know that they're okay."

"So we get them at their parents houses?" Sean asked upset that Brian wasn't giving up.

"No, we'll let them sit for a little while, let them think that none of us made it out of the fire. Then whenthey're all happy again. We'll destroy that happiness." Brian said pleased with himself.


	28. No one is what they seem

Part 28 

**Part 28**** **

Maria woke up for the first time in a few weeks, happy. She was out. Way from her father and fromMark. She turned over to look at Michael. He was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face.Maria looked around the room at all of her friends who were still asleep; she had hid a lot from themand was not pleased about it. Maria knew that she had shocked them when she blew up the building,and she even scared them a little bit. They were all being brave around her and trying to hide their fear.Not all of them were afraid, but it still hurt that no one would talk to her about it.

Michael woke up when Maria started moving around. It usually bothered him when he was woken upwhen he didn't want to be, but when Maria woke him up it didn't bother him at all. He could see thatMaria was deep in thought and that what she was thinking was making her upset.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked pulling her closer.

Maria turned to him, startled that he was awake. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"I could tell. But you know that thinking isn't good for the brain this early in the morning." Michaelsmiled mischievously.

Maria smiled back, all her troubles forgotten. "Is that right?"

Michael nodded, completely serious now, "It's a proven fact. It kills the brain cells, and before youknow it, you have none at all. Now I think I know a way for you to stop thinking."

"Do you think it will work?" Maria asked seriously.

Michael nodded, "I'm sure. Let's try it out and see what happens." He pulled her closer to him for adeep kiss. He had meant for it to be short, considering that there were other people in the room, but hecouldn't help himself. They were both gasping for breath when they pulled apart, but that didn't stopthem from kissing again. Although this time not as long, because someone was clearing their throat very   
loudly.

"Are you two quite finished?" Max asked.

Michael and Maria pulled apart embarrassed. "Couldn't you people have stayed asleep for a little bitlonger?" Michael asked angrily.

Liz laughed. "Well I was asleep, having a really good dream too, when this heavy breathing woke meup. Is that what happened with you guys? Liz asked everyone else, who nodded.

"It had to have been pretty loud too, considering that I sleep like the dead." Kyle said.

Maria who was now even more embarrassed buried her head in Michael's shoulder. Michael scowledat the rest of them and soothed Maria. They all laughed at the two of them.

Maria knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it. She decided that it was time to give a littlebit back. She looked at Liz. "Liz, you said that you were having a really good dream. You wouldn'tcare to tell us what that was about would you?"

Liz was now the embarrassed one buried her head in Max's shoulder.

"Do you two have some sort of fetish about burring you heads in people's shoulders?" Isabelle askedlaughing.

Liz looked up and smiled, "I can't help it if Max has god shoulders for me to hide in. I'm sure that hedoesn't have a problem with it. Do you Max?"

Max smiled at her. She looked so cute when she just woke up. Like a kitten. He gave her a soft kiss,"No I don't mind, I like it."

"Well it's a good thing that I haven't had breakfast yet," Kyle said. "Otherwise all of you would beseeing it right about now."

Tess looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh, come on Kyle, you know that you can be as sweet asMax can be. Don't try and act all macho."

Everyone looked at Kyle and laughed. "So Kyle," Liz said. "You're not as macho as you like everyoneto think are you. And to think that you kept that side of you from me. I'm hurt." She pretended to wipeaway a tear.

Kyle pulled Tess to him and whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't have said anything. I have areputation to maintain."

Tess just smiled and patted his cheek. "So, what's for breakfast?"

They all spent the next half hour trying to decide how to get breakfast. Since Michael didn't haveanything to eat in his whole apartment, they would have to go out and get something.

"We could just order take out." Liz suggested.

"But then they'd know that we were back." Michael said. "If we start ordering thing to here then peopleare going to know that someone's living here again. It would be better if two of us go out and get somefood."

"Good idea," Maria said getting up from the couch. "I volunteer to be one of the people to go."

"Oh, no you don't." Michael said stopping her before she got more than three feet. "You're not goinganywhere. You might faint again, and I don't want that to happen in a crowded area."

"But I've been cooped up in small areas for ages, I can't take, much more of this without going insane."

"Michael's right Maria," Max said. "We can't risk anything happening to you, any of you. Michael and Iwill go and get some food. It'll be okay." Max gave Liz a hug, then went to the front door waiting forMichael.

Michael groaned, but got up and followed Max out the door, giving Maria an apologetic look.

Maria was angry that everyone was treating like she had some sort of terminal illness. She was fine,people fainted all the time. There was no special reason why she had fainted. She just needed regainher strength.

Liz noticed the look on Maria's face. "Are you okay Maria?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I just tried of not being able to go anywhere."

"This will all be over soon, Maria." Tess said going over to the couch to sit next to her.

"How do you know? I don't even know if what I did worked. They all could have gotten out of thecompound and be coming for us right now. Nothing's certain anymore. I just want them to all go awayon leave us alone."

"I know Maria. But I will all end soon. I can feel it. And don't worry about anyone else. We're allperfectly safe here." Tess said.

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

Tess shrugged. "I can just feel it. Look there's nothing for us to do, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Iwas having a good time of it, until I was rudely awoken." She smiled teasingly at Maria who blushed.

"I think I'll go to sleep to. That will make the day go faster." Maria said lying down on the couch.

*******

Maria was awoken quickly when Michael and Max rushed in the door. They were both breathing hardand looking really worried.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

Max walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Nothing, everything's okay now."

Liz pulled away unconvinced. "No, tell me what's wrong."

"We saw Brian and Sean at the store." Michael said softly.

"Did they see you?" Isabelle asked anxiously.

"No they didn't. We had just got the food, and were leaving the store, when Michael saw them. Webolted before they saw us." Max said.

"What are we going to do? They got out and we have no idea how to stop them." Tess said.

"Sean's on our side we know that." Maria began.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"Because I went into his mind. He wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to help us. He should beable to slow my father down, and lead him in the wrong directions. Meanwhile we need to go tosomeone who knows what they're doing. Who knows how to get rid of my father once and for all."

"Who would know something like that?" Kyle asked.

"My mother." Maria responded.


	29. No one is what they seem

Part 29 

**Part 29**** **

"Your mom?" Max asked confused, "How can she help us?"

"My mom's a witch." Maria explained. "I don't really know how powerful she is, but she should knowa spell that will banish my father. And if she doesn't, we can always ask the elders."

"Banish him how?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Either to just get him to leave us alone, or get rid of him permanently." Maria said.

"You mean kill him?" Tess asked shocked.

"No, I mean give him fluffy bunny slippers and invite him in for tea." Maria said sarcastically. "Ofcourse that's what I mean."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Alex asked.

"It's not like it would be the first time, Alex." Maria said, referring to Nasedo.

"I know, but this is your father. You have a connection with him, it won't be easy." Alex explained.

"That man may have sired me, but that's all. He wasn't around for most of my life and he hasn't doneanything for my mother or me. And he's tried to use me for my power. It's not going to be difficult atall." Maria said grimly.

Alex nodded but didn't say anything.

"When do we go to your mom?" Michael asked.

"The sooner the better. But we better do it quietly, and I'll shield us so Brian won't be able to senseus." Maria said.

"What do you mean by 'shield us'?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll mask our presence from his mind. He's a pretty strong telepath, but I'm stronger. He won't be ableto find our point through our mind." Maria said.

"Pretty handy tool." Kyle said.

Maria nodded, "It is. Come on lets go, we have to walk, and well be safer in my mom's house."

It took them a while, but they finally go to Maria's house with no interruptions. Maria unlocked thedoor and walked in. "Mom!"

Amy De Luca came running to the door and pulled her daughter into a hug, she wouldn't let go for awhile and when she did it was to hug Liz and Alex as well. "Maria you had me so worried, where wereyou? Are you all okay?"

"Yeah we're fine mom." Maria said. "As the other questions. Dad decided to play a little bit of God."

Amy brought her hands to her face, she was very pale. "Your father?" All at once her white face wentred with anger. "What did he do to you?"

"Oh, nothing much." Alex said off-handedly. "Locked us up in little rooms, did a few experiments.Wanted to use us to make babies that eh could control. You know, the usual."

"He tried to use the prophecy to his advantage." Amy said.

"Yes the prophecy that everyone seems to know about except for me!" Maria yelled. "You knowmom, I can't handle that you kept the fact that you're a witch from, me I can even handle that you triedto keep from me what I really am, but when there's a prophecy that concern's me and my friends, that'spushing it."

"I did it for your own good Maria." Amy said. "Your father wanted to use you for his own power. Icouldn't let that happen to you."

"I don't think that really matters now." Max said. "Because now he's back and he wants us, I don'twant anything to happen to any of us. We need to get rid of him." He turned to Maria's mom. "Do youknow of anything that may help us?"

Amy nodded. "I know a banishment spell. It will get rid of Brian forever, something that I should havedone a long time ago."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Maria mumbled as her mother went into her bedroom. "What do wehave to do?"

Amy came back holding a huge leather bound book. "What's that?" Tess asked in fascination.

"It's my family's Book of Shadows. It holds all the spells that have ever been done by my family."

Maria caressed the top of the book lovingly. "Hecate," she whispered, looking up at her mother. "Wedescend from her?"

Amy nodded. "Who Hecate?" Alex asked.

"She was the goddess of witchcraft." Liz said. Maria and Amy nodded again.

"You descend from a goddess?" Michael asked. "Good for you. Now find that spell and let's kicksome ass!"

Everyone laughed at Michael's statement. Sometimes he said things at the most inappropriate times.

Amy went looking through the book. "Okay here it is. We need a hematite stone, pretty big, hemlock   
and some salt."

"That's it?" Max asked in disbelief.

Amy laughed, "Spells aren't as complicated as everyone thinks they are. You only need a fewingredients, say a few words and it's done."

"That simple." Isabelle said.

"Yes it is. Now we had better do this soon, before he realised what we are doing." Maria said.

"He will be able to tell what we're doing?" Tess asked worried.

"Not right away. But as the spell progresses he'll be able to sense what is happening to him." Mariaexplained.

"That's not good." Alex said, "If he finds out what we're doing, will he be able to find out where weare?"

"I can mask our presence from him for a little while, but the longer the spell goes on, the harder it willbe to mask us." Maria said.

How long will the spell take?" Max asked.

"About 10 minutes once everything's been set up." Amy said.

"Can you mask our presence from your father for that long, Maria?" Max asked.

Maria nodded. "I think so. If Sean catches on to what we're doing before Brian does, then he mighthelp us."

"Sean?" Amy looked up. "Sean Lindsay?"

"Yeah, why?" Maria asked her mother.

Amy looked away quickly. "No reason. The name just rang a bell."

Maria took her mother's arm and pulled her around to face her. "There's something you're not tellingme. What is it?"

Amy wouldn't meet Maria's eyes, "Nothing, Maria. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"No it is. Tell me." She insisted.

"Sean, he's related to you."

"How is he related to me?" Maria asked a little to calmly

"He's your brother."

"What!" Everyone yelled.


	30. No one is what they seem

Part 30 

**Part 30**** **

"What do you mean he's my brother!" Maria cried.

"He's your brother. Your twin actually." Amy said.

"Oh my God." Maria said going pale. "He's my brother. Why did I not know about this before now?Is there anything else you're keeping from me? Maybe you used to be a man?"

"Maria!" Amy cried. "How can you say something like that to me?"

"I don't know mom. It's just that you've kept so much from me. Why did you have to keep this fromme?" Maria asked softly.

"Because I had to protect you. When your father left he wanted to take you and your brother. But Iwouldn't let him. I made a bargain with him, he could have your brother if I kept what you were fromyou. That way your powers would never awaken and you wouldn't be able to interfere with hisplans."

"So my father really is a bastard." Maria said with insight.

"Wow," Liz said softly.

"What?" Max asked her.

"This is just like a soap opera." She said.

Max laughed softly and Maria turned on him. "What's so funny?"

Max chuckled, "Nothing, just something Liz said."

"Okay." Maria turned to her mother. "Let's get this started. I want this over with as soon as possible."

*******

(Half an hour later)

"Well, it's a good thing that you just had all this stuff lying around the house." Alex said.

"Yeah it is." Maria said sarcastically looking at her mother.

Amy blushed. "Well I am a witch. It would be wrong if I didn't have the essentials in the house."

"And those essentials would include hemlock?" Liz asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not usually, but I used it a little while ago for something." Amy said.

"What for?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I wanted to keep someone away from here." Was all she would say.

"Who was it?" Maria asked with genuine curiosity.

"That Topolsky woman."

"'You' killed her?" Max said in disbelief.

Amy swung around to face him, "Kill her! Of course not, I just sent her away, gave her the desire notto come back here."

"But she did come back here." Michael said.

"I know, but that was because she was desperate and that counteracted the spell."

"So if Brian wanted to come back here desperately he could?" Liz asked a little scared.

"No he wouldn't," Maria answered instead of her mother. "This is more permanent then the otherspell."

"How permanent?" Max asked.

"It will kill him." Maria said softly.

No one said anything for a while. Then Alex broke the silence with one of his witty comments, "Well atleast that will get him off our backs."

No one responded to his comment and Maria got up and walked into the kitchen. Michael saw thatsad look on her face and followed her. He saw her sitting at the table with her head lying on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

Maria raised her head but wouldn't look him in the eye. "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired it all."

"Bull," he said coming to sit next to her. "Something's bothering you. Tell me what it is."

Maria laughed a bit hysterically, "It's me. It's what I've become."

"What do you think you've become Maria?"

"A killer." She laughed again. "Boy wouldn't dad be proud, his little girl is turning into what he wantedher to become in the first place."

Michael took her shoulders and made her face him. "Maria you're not a killer, you're doing what youhad to, to survive. You're not doing it for fun."

"Aren't I? Killing is all I seem to be doing lately. First Anthony, then Nasedo and now my father. Doyou think it's ever going to stop?"

He pulled her into a hug. "Of course it's going to stop. Everything's going to be okay soon." Mariaturned into his embrace and started to sob. Michael just held her until she was all right.

*******

Liz watched Michael follow Maria into the kitchen. She was worried about Maria; she was actingmore quiet than usual. Almost like she was depressed.

Amy saw the concern on Liz's face and was glad that her daughter had a friend like her. "She'll beokay Liz. She just needs time to adjust. All this information is too much for her right now."

Liz turned to Amy, "But she'll be okay thought right?" Amy nodded and Liz was relieved.

"Okay," Kyle said, "There's something I want to know. If Sean is Maria's brother, then how come herhas a different last name?"

"He doesn't have a different last name. He just doesn't use his last name. His full name is Sean LindsayDe Luca."

"Why doesn't he use his full name?" Isabelle asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. My son and I haven't talked for a very long time, but from what I getfrom his aura, he doesn't like his father very much."

Alex laughed, "Yeah he told us when he let use escape. Also that he didn't like what Brian wanted todo to the babies." Alex blushed. "That is if there are any babies."

Amy laughed, then looked at the girls seriously. "Are you girls pregnant?"

All the girls blushed. "We can't know yet Mrs. De Luca, it's only been a little while." Liz said.

"It wouldn't have to be long at all for Maria or I to find out if you were pregnant." Amy said.

Liz gasped and went pale. "What is it?" Max asked frantically reaching for he incase she was going tofall.

"Maria." Liz whispered. Remember she fainted in Michael's apartment. We all thought it was because itwas because she was feeling weak from using her powers like that."

"Well of course we would think that, that's what she told us." Alex said.

"Does that mean that Maria's pregnant?" Tess asked.

"Maybe," Amy said a bit distracted. "But if she is and if all of you are, then we have all the morereason to protect you and get rid of Brian."

All the boys nodded and Max pulled Liz close to him, not liking the fact that Brian might be able tocome back and take Liz away from him. Yes, he thought to himself, it would be better once Brian wasgone. The other boys' thoughts were running along the same line as Max's.

Michael and Maria came back into the lounge room. By the look on everyone's faces that   
conversation they ad just had was not a very good one.

"What's going on?" Maria asked her mother.

Amy looked directly at her daughter and asked, "Maria, are you pregnant?"

Maria looked at her mother, shocked. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A very specific one. Are you?"

Maria blushed and wouldn't look at her mother. "I think so." She looked at Michael as if she wasafraid of his reaction to the news.

Michael looked at her shocked, he was a bit upset that she hadn't told him about her pregnancy andsaid so, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria didn't look away from his eyes, "Because I was afraid of your reaction. I wasn't sure if you'dbe angry of happy."

He looked at the sad look on her face and his anger melted away, he pulled her into his arms andhugged her tight. "You should have told me anyway."

Maria pulled away from him and looked into his eyes happily. "You mean that? You're really happyabout this?"

Michael nodded, "Of course I'm happy about this."

Max looked at Michael and Maria, then looked at Liz. "Does this mean you're pregnant?" He askeddirectly.

Liz blushed, "I don't know, I'm not able to tell this early."

"You are." Amy said.

Liz spun around to face Amy with her hand on her stomach. "Are you sure?" Amy gave her a look thatsaid 'do you doubt me?'

"Does this mean that Isabelle and Tess are too?" Alex asked looking at Amy a bit nervously. Amynodded.

"Well that gives us even more reason to do this spell right now." Max said putting emphasis on the'now'.

"Max is right," Michael said. "We need to do this now. I don't know how many times we've said that."

Amy looked at Maria who nodded, "They're right mom, we need to do this. 'I' need to do this."

Amy nodded, "Okay, lets start this." She started putting all the ingredients into a small bowl and startedchanting. "What once was safe now is not. Sent away the danger with this lot." She put a picture ofBrian into the bowl and it went up into flames.

"That's it?" Max asked a bit doubtful.

Amy shook her head. "It doesn't work until the fames burn everything."

"How long will that take?" Michael asked, he was looking at Maria who had an intense look ofconcentration on her face and was sweating a bit.

"Not long, it should be finished soon." Amy responded.

About five minutes later the flames died down and eventually went out. Everyone let out a breath thatthey hadn't realized they had been holding. Maria flopped down onto the couch.

"Did it work?" Isabelle asked looking around.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A voice said from the front doorway.


	31. No one is what they seem

Part 31 

**Part 31**** **

Everyone spun around to the voice at the door. "Sean," Maria gasped. "I thought you were myfather."

"Don't you mean 'our' father?"

Maria looked directly at him. "You mean you knew that you were my brother and you didn't bother toeven tell me. God, why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?"

"Of course I knew that you were my sister. Why else would I have let al of you go like I did?" Searemarked.

"Because you said that you didn't like what Brian was going to do to the babies." Max said.

Sean looked a little sheepish. "Yeah that too. I wouldn't want my niece to get hurt now would I?"

"Brian?" Amy said a bit hesitantly. "Is he dead?"

Sean looked at Amy and nodded, "Yeah he's dead. He's as dead as dead can be."

Amy leaned back against the couch she was leaning on. "Thank God. Did he know what washappening to him at the time."

"I think he realised it just before he turned into dust." Sean said wryly.

"Good," Maria said. "I don't think that anyone is going to miss him greatly."

"Don't be so sure." Sean said.

Maria looked at him sharply. "Are you telling me that you are actually going to miss that old bastard?"

Sean laughed, "No I'm only joking. I'm grateful for what you did. The world really is better off withouthim."

"So what are you going to do now?" Amy asked looking at he son.

Sean shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. The usual."

"What the usual?" Michael asked curiously.

"I work for one of our elders. It's not the easiest job in the world. I have to do heaps of travelling, butit's fun. Plus there are a lot of girls in foreign countries that I don't have to worry about seeing again,well unless I want to."

Everyone laughed at Sean's comment and Maria rolled her eyes. "How did I know that if I hade abrother, he'd a be womaniser." Sean just grinned roguishly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Liz asked Max.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," Amy said turning to all of them, "But Maria is going back toschool and I think it would be good if the rest of you did the same."

"But what about our parents and all the teachers and stuff. I mean we've been gone for weeks, what'severyone going to think?" Liz said a bit frantically.

Amy just smiled tolerantly. "Don't worry about that. I'll handle everything."

*********

"I can't believe no one has said anything to us. Not even our parents." Isabelle said. "I mean, when Igot home, they just asked me how I was, nothing about how we've been gone for weeks. Nothing."

Maria laughed. "Well that's my mom for you. She can do a lot of things, as I'm just finding out."

Tess turned to Maria, "What's it like, learning about your history and everything?"

Maria shrugged, "I already knew most of it. The history of Hecate and our kind are pretty muchcommon knowledge. But I'm leaning more about my family history, how powerful and everything. It'spretty cool."

Maria started to say something else but suddenly two arms wrapped around her middle and someonekissed her neck.

"Michael!" Maria cried.

"What?" He asked a bit irritated.

"You scared me."

"Oh," Michael shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Maria hit his arm. "Don't do that again."

"Don't do what? This?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him for a deep kiss.

"Are they at it again?" Max asked laughing.

Liz nodded. "Are they ever not?"

Maria pulled away from Michael, "You two can't talk, you're at it more than Michael and I are."

"That's not true!" Liz cried.

Maria nodded, "Yes it is."

"Alright." Alex said coming up to the group with Kyle. "There's no need for fighting. You both thinkthat the other is with their man for the longest. Why don't you stop all this and admit who kisses whofor the longest?"

"And who do you think that is?" Kyle asked looking at Maria and Liz.

"Kyle and Tess." They both said in unison.

Tess blushed. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is Tess." Isabelle said. "You know it's true. You may as well admit it."

Tess turned to Kyle. "Kyle do something."

Kyle shrugged, "Why, you know that it's the truth."

"I know that, but you have to defend our honour or something." She said with a pout.

"Oh right." Kyle pulled himself up to his full height and walked up to Liz and Maria. "You can't say thatabout my Tess. Apologise now." He said in a falsely macho voice.

Maria and Liz laughed. "And what will you do if we don't." Liz asked smiling at him.

"Why, I know your greatest weakness. There is no weapon that can save you once I start." He walkedup to Liz and Maria and pulled both of them to him, one in each arm and he proceeded to tickle them.

"Michael!" Maria gasped. "Do something, stop him!"

Michael just stood and looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Why would I want to do that?Kyle seems to be managing just fine."

"Because if you don't I won't have sex with you for a week." Maria cried.

The looked on Michael's face was hilarious. Everyone knew how much time Michael and Maria hadbeen spending together, especially nighttime, and even sometimes during the day, that Michael wouldnot be able to last a week without sex. He pulled Maria away from Kyle. "You see what you couldhave done to me Valenti and if you had succeeded you would be going through the same thing."

Kyle just laughed at what Michael said and let go of Liz.

"And I would have helped him." Max said seriously.

Liz looked at Max strangely, "Why would you have helped him? It has nothing to do with you."

Max nodded, still serious but with laughter in his eyes. "True, but then you might have sympathized withMaria and done the same thing. And I wouldn't want that to happen." Liz just laughed at him.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Isabelle asked.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but my mom wants me to see a doctor about…" Marialooked around before she continued, "My little friend I'm having."

Michael laughed, "That's a nice way to put it, but are you sure it's okay… I mean we aren't exactly likeother people you know. What if the baby is different or something?"

Maria laughed, "It's okay Michael. The doctor is a witch. She's really good actually; my mother toldme that she delivered me. She's been doing this forever, so don't worry."

Michael nodded, but was still a bit wary. "Okay, but I'm going with you."

Maria laughed, "Okay, but don't go all weird on me if you see something that you don't like."

Now Michael looked even more wary, "What do you mean by 'something you won't like'?"

Maria just laughed at him and walked away, with Michael trailing after her. Everyone else laughed aswell. "Those two are so strange." Isabelle said.

Max turned to Liz, "I think you should go to that doctor too."

"I already am." Liz said calmly. "My appointment is after Maria's. And Isabelle is after that, and thenTess."

Max looked at bit hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to go. It's not really something that most upcoming father's would goto." Liz said.

Max pulled her into his arms and looked directly into her eyes, "When are you going to learn that I'mnot like other guys."

Liz laughed and buried her head in Max shoulder. "I suppose I should have known. Okay, myappointment's at 12:00, but Maria is before that and she wants us to be there, so pick me up at10:30."

Ma nodded, "Okay, we better go, we have biology now."

********

So everything was okay?" Michael asked for the hundredth time.

Maria sighed. "Yes everything was fine Michael. It was mostly just a check up, she didn't even look atthe baby. Everything's fine."

They had all gone to the doctor, and now that were finished. They were all heading back to theCrashdown for lunch.

"Your absolutely sure?" Michael was still concerned.

"No I'm not Michael, she said that the baby had fangs and claws." Maria said sarcastically,unfortunately Michael took her seriously. "Michael I'm joking. Stop worrying, everything's going okay."

Michael nodded and leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes, his eyes suddenly opened and helooked at Maria in horror. "Maria you shouldn't be driving, what if something happens? Pull over, I'lldrive."

Maria just sighed.

********

"Michael I'm fine," Maria said walking into the Crashdown.

"I'm sure you think that, but I want you to sit down." Michael said firmly. "Sit here, I'll go get yousomething to drink." He sat Maria down and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay Maria?" Liz asked a bit concerned.

"Yes I am!" Maria said, "But wit the way Michael's acting anyone would think I was dying."

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Kyle asked. "I mean, Tess and I were the last to leave andwe got here before you."

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened." Maria said fiercely. "First, when wegot in the car he made sure that my seatbelt was working. Then he kept asking if everything was okay.And then! When we were about half way here, he demands that I pull over so he can drive because if Idrive it could harm the baby! Now he's getting me food and drinks like I'm some sort oftwo-year-old."

Everyone at the table was laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. "Stop laughing you guys!"Maria demanded.

It was then that Michael walked back in with Maria's drink. "What are they all laughing about?" Heasked looking at all his friends.

Maria shook her head and dropped it on the table.


	32. No one is what they seem

Part 32 

**Part 32**** **

(Nine months later)

"Hi Maria how are you?" Max asked Maria as she walked into the Crashdown.

Maria glared at him. "How do you think I feel? I'm as big as a house, everything hurts-"

"Okay!" Max said holding up his hands. "I don't need any more information."

Michael shook his head and said quietly to Max so Maria wouldn't hear, "You shouldn't have asked.She's been in the worst mood all day. Don't say anything that will set her off."

Max nodded. "I know Liz has been the same. I think I'm going to go insane before the baby even getshere. The smallest thing will set her off. Either in tears or make her angry."

"It's the pregnancy," Alex said coming up to Michael and Max. "It makes them all temperamental."

Max and Michael looked at him strangely. "How do you know that?"

Alex sighed. "I made some comment about Isabelle always being in a bad mood lately, and she blewup and me and made me go and buy all these pregnancy books and read about how women emotionschange during pregnancy."

"Oh you poor thing." Michael said laughing.

Just then Kyle walked in with Tess. Kyle looked like the world was going to end. He led Tess over tothe other girls and walked over to the other guys, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked.

Kyle looked at him blankly. "It's this whole baby thing. I can't handle it much longer. The moods, thecravings. If I can't handle it now, how am I going to handle it when the baby arrives."

"Don't worry," Alex said patting him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. I read that it gets easier when thebaby arrives."

Kyle looked at him weirdly. "Don't ask." Alex muttered.

*******

The girls were talking about their problems as well. "I hurt so much," Maria complained. "I haven'tslept in about a week. I don't know what I'm going to do when the baby actually gets here."

"You'll be fine." Liz said. "Michael will be really helpful, I'm sure. I mean with the way he's beenacting about the baby, I'm surprised he let you come here today."

Maria sighed. "He almost didn't. He said that it wasn't safe for me to come here so advanced in mycondition. But I talked to him and he changed his mind." She said smugly.

"By 'talk' you mean yell don't you?" Isabelle asked. Maria nodded. "Well at least Michael isconcerned about you. Alex was complaining, he said that I was having really bad mood swings. I gotreally mad at him and made him read all of these pregnancy books. He hasn't said anything since."

"At least your men are trying to help you." Tess complained. "Kyle is in a kind of daze at the moment.I don't think he thinks that any of this is real. He probably thinks that if he tries hard enough it will goaway." She said the last part sadly.

The other immediately forgot about their problems and went to comfort Tess. Even though they allhated Tess when she first came to Roswell they had all become really good friends over the past fewmonths.

Isabelle put a comforting arm around Tess. "Don't worry. This is all new to Kyle; he can't handle itright now. But he'll come around, really."

Tess shook her head. "No he won't. The other day I wasn't feeling well and I asked him to get me aglass of water and he looked at me then went outside and drove away in his car. He spends more timewith that car than with me." Tess said sadly with tears in her eyes.

Isabelle looked at Maria and Liz, not knowing what to do. They didn't know why Kyle was acting thatway and they didn't know what to tell Tess. Finally Maria decided on something to say. "Don't worryabout it. He'll come around." She said with more cheerfulness that she actually felt.

"No he won't." Tess said so quietly that no one heard her.

"So what are we going to do today?" Liz asked trying to change the subject.

Maria groaned. "Nothing. I'm going to try and find a position that's comfortable and then I'm going tostay like that for as long as possible."

"I agree with Maria," Isabelle said. "It's easy to find a comfortable position at the moment. Whenever Ifind one I don't move until I have to."

"What are you girls up to?" Alex said walking up to them and placing his hands on Isabelle's shoulders.

Isabelle leaned back into his hands sighing softly. "Nothing," she said watching the other guys comeover. She noticed that Kyle said on the opposite side of the table to Tess. She also saw the hurt lookon Tess' face before she could hide it. Why didn't I notice something before? Isabelle thought toherself.

"Nothing huh?" Michael asked looking at Maria mischievously.

Maria nodded. "We were going to find comfortable positions to sit in and then stay there for a while."Maria looked at Tess and Kyle and thought the same thing that Isabelle had just thought.

Liz was also thinking the same thing and decided to try and do something. "Why don't you guys bereally nice and give us a massage?" She smiled at Max pleadingly.

Max smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want." Max was very concerned about Liz, she was so big, andhe knew that that was normal, but it still unnerved him a bit.

Kyle got up and Liz smiled, she thought that he was going to give Tess a massage but he went and gothis coat instead. "Where are you going Kyle?"

"I have to go and pick something up for my car. I won't be too long." With that said he walked outwithout even looking back.

Tess got tears in her eyes but tried to hold them back. She succeeded for about 30 seconds before shedropped her head on the table and started weeping.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked frowning at Tess.

"Nothing." Maria said. "Could you guys leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Michael said kissing Maria on the forehead before he went outside with Max and Alex.

Maria hugged Tess. "Tess it'll be okay. Really, he just needs time."

Tess shook her head and sobbed louder, "No he doesn't. I don't know why I just don't face it. Hedoesn't want me anymore, and he doesn't want this baby."

Maria gave up and asked her, "Do you know why?"

Tess nodded. "Because it reminds him of the kidnapping. Of what happened and what wee wereforced to do."

"How do you know that?" Liz asked.

"I Dream walked into his dream. After he walked out one night and came back really late, I waited untilhe had gone to sleep and I went into his dream."

"What did you see?" Isabelle asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tess muttered.

"Well you have to. We want to help you Tess, it might just be something that could be fixed easily."Maria said. "You have to let us in."

"He was dreaming about the labs we were in. Brian was there and he was forcing Kyle to do things."Tess blushed.

"What kind of things?" Liz asked. Tess blushed even harder. "Oh," Liz said.

Tess nodded. "Well after that the scene changes and we're in his house and I'm there, but it's not reallyme, I mean I don't act like that anymore. I'm demanding all these things and saying things that thebaby's going to need. I could tell that he was getting really stressed, then he just gets up and walksout."

"That's all?" Maria asked. Tess nodded. "How about if we talk to Kyle?"

"No!" Tess yelled, then sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think it will help. He's made up hismind about this and nothing's going to change that." She was going to say more but she suddenlygasped and grabbed her stomach.

So did Maria, Liz and Isabelle. Max, Michael and Alex ran back into the Crashdown not long after.They had known that something was happening.

"What is it?" Michael asked frantically.

"I that we're going into labour." Maria groaned.

"Well we need to get you to the doctor." Max said. He helped Liz up and took him to his car; he cameback for Tess because he new that Kyle wasn't going to be showing up in the next 5 seconds.

Alex and Michael took Isabelle and Maria to Maria's car and drove off for the hospital.

********

"What's going on!" Michael said for about the hundredth time. "They should be finished by nowshouldn't they be finished by now?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Michael," Max said dryly, even though he was as worried about Liz asMichael was about Maria.

"What I want to know is where's Kyle?" Alex said. "I mean we've been here for hours. If we knewsomething was wrong with the girls, then he must know as well. Where is he?"

"Right behind you." Max said amused.

Alex spun around and grinned. "Kyle where have you been?"

"Around." He said shortly. "Has there been any news?"

"No." Michael said angrily. "They won't tell us anything."

"Don't worry, we'll find out something soon." Max said.

"Yes you will." Amy De Luca said from the doorway.

Michael immediately pounced on her. "What's happening? Is Maria okay?"

"She's fine considering what she's been through." She put up her hand before anyone could sayanything else. "And before you all ask, Liz and Isabelle are fine too. And before you ask about thebabies, I'll just tell you. You all have one of each."

"Maria had twins?" Michael said in awe.

Amy nodded. "So did Isabelle and Alex. Be proud of yourselves boys."

They all grinned foolishly.

"Mrs. De Luca?" Kyle said a bit hesitantly, "What about Tess?"

Amy looked at him seriously. "You better come with me Kyle." She led him through the doors that ledto the girls.

"What going on?" Kyle asked confused.

"Tess had hard labour. And there were some complications."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked frantically.

Amy didn't say anything, but she led him through another door that he knew led to Tess.

Kyle saw her lying on a bed. She was breathing heavily and she was very pale. Next to her were twobabies, one in a blue blanket on in a pink one. Kyle walked up to her and took her hand.

Tess opened her eyes when she felt someone take her hand. She smiled when she saw Kyle. "They'rebeautiful aren't they?" She said referring to the babies.

"Yes, they're the most beautiful things in the world. Only slightly better than their mother." Kyle said   
softly.

Tess smiled weakly. "I know." She looked at the babies, the back at Kyle, she looked sad. "You willlook after them won't you?"

Kyle nodded. "You'll be there too, telling me what I'm doing wrong and yelling at e for swearing infront of them."

Tess shook her head. "No I won't."

"What do you mean?" Kyle said fearing the answer.

"I'm dying."

"No your not. You're just weak. You shouldn't talk like that in front of the babies. You might hurt theirfeelings." He said a bit hysterically.

Tess smiled sadly at him. "It's true Kyle. There's nothing you can do about it. At least I gave you thebabies." She started to cry. "You will tell them about me won't you?"

Kyle started crying too. "No I won't have to because you'll be there."

Tess touched the side of his face. "You have to accept this Kyle. At least o got to see you first."

"Tess, you can't leave me. I love you. Tess? Tess!" Kyle shook her but she didn't respond. Her eyeswere closed and he could see if she was breathing. "Tess!" Kyle cried out brokenly. "You can't leaveme." He wept on her chest repeating that he loved her as if that was going to bring her back.


	33. No one is what they seem

Part 33 

**Part 33**** **

Amy heard Kyle's anguished cry come from Tess' room. She ran in there to see Kyle shaking Tess andcalling out her name. "Kyle! What are you doing?"

Kyle turned his eyes to Amy; they were wild and half crazed. "She's dead!" Kyle broke down intotears and placed his head on her chest.

"What do you mean dead?" Amy asked sharply.

"She's not breathing." Kyle said softly. "She's dead. She's dead." He kept repeating.

"Kyle come away, I need to check on her." Amy said trying to pull him away.

"No!" Kyle said wrenching away from her. "I'm not letting her go."

"Yes you are Kyle." Amy said looking deep into his eyes.

Kyle found himself moving away from Tess without him wanting to do so. "What are you doing to me?"Kyle asked at bit fearfully from the other side of the room.

"I need to check on Tess." Amy said calmly looking over Tess.

"What's to check?" Kyle said softly. "She's dead. There's nothing to check."

"No she's not." Amy said.

"What!" Kyle jumped at her words.

"She's not dead. She just fainted." Amy said. "All this was too much for her. She couldn't handle it, shejust passed out from exhaustion."

"She's not dead?" Kyle said happily.

"No," Amy said smiling. "She should be fine in a little while. She just needs some rest." She movedaway from Tess and walked up to Kyle. "Stay here so when she wakes up she'll see you. Besides, youneed to look after your babies."

Kyle smiled and hugged her. "Thankyou, I don't know what to say."

Amy just smiled.

*******

"Maria?" Michael said hesitantly as he walked into Maria's room. Maria was lying on the bed. Shelooked exhausted but happy. In her arms she held two little bundles.

"Hi Michael." Maria said smiling softly. "Do you want to see the babies?"

Michael nodded and walked up to her. To him, the babies were the most beautiful things in the world.They both had dark brown hair, he couldn't see their eyes because they were asleep, but he knew thatthey would be blue, he imagined that after a little while they would turn green like Maria's.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Maria asked softly.

Michael went pale and backed away shaking his head. "No, they're too little, I might drop one ofthem."

Maria smiled at him. "No you won't. You'll be fine. Here." She held out one of the babies to him. Hehad no choice but to take the baby. Once he did, he didn't want to let the baby go.

"Who am I holding?" He asked, eyes on the baby.

"The boy," Maria laughed. "I thought we were going to decide on the names together."

Michael nodded. "What do you think we should call them?"

Maria looked at him. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Michael looked at her and smiled, "Well, I've always liked the name Jasmine for a girl."

Maria smiled. "I like it too. So you're little Jasmine." She said to the little baby in her arms. She lookedback at Michael, "Is there any reason why you like that name?"

Michael blushed. "I always thought that it was really feminine. What do you think we should call thislittle guy here?" He said looking down at his son.

"I always imagined that if I had a son I would name him Cole." Maria said.

Michael smiled. "I like it. Well now our babies have names, we should be very proud of ourselves.

Maria smiled at Michael then looked at the baby in her arms with great tenderness. Michael sat downon the bed next to Maria and put one arm around her and his other arm stayed around Cole. He wasreally happy with his life.

*******

In all of the other rooms he situations were much the same. Max and Liz called they're childrenChristian and Kiana. Isabelle and Alex called theirs Caleb and Chloe. Tess, when she came aroundwas happy that she was alive and that Kyle loved her, called their babies Kayla and Dylan.

Everyone finally got to be happy. The FBI wasn't after them anymore. They had their babies and theirfriendship. Nothing could go wrong, could it?

**THE END**** **


End file.
